Winter Break
by Nanashichan
Summary: This is a prequel to Summer Break and pairings are DracoxHarry, RonxHermione, and my characters. Please read and review. I realize some details may seem off but they'll all fit in place as the story goes along. Hehe, we have finally gotten into the DxH.
1. First Meeting

Winter Break  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's a side story to Summer Break. It's basically Professor Rai's past for anyone that interested. Warnings are angst, sap, some OOC, TWT, and RaixOC, RxHm, and HxD. I realize that there are a lot of things that may seem out of place right now for those that read Summer Break but I promise that it'll all fit together in the end. Oh and there will be a lot more Harry and Draco in the later chapters so don't worry, I just have to set down the plot first. Anyway, please read and review and now onto the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: First Meetings  
  
  
  
A ragged Rai cursed miserably as he stumbled through the forest. He was cold, tired, and hurt. Squinting through the rain, the elf [1] could just make out the edge of the trees and as he fell exhausted into a clearing, overwhelming blackness covered his eyes and he knew no more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It seemed like only a short while later that Rai awoke again, his wintry silver-blue gems now fixed confusingly at the ceiling above him. /How did I get inside?/  
  
"Ah! I see you're awake!"  
  
Rai jumped at the sudden sound of another occupant in the room and immediately swept his gaze over to the direction the voice had come from. "Who are you?"  
  
The man turned and for the first time, the brunette caught sight of merrily twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard matching the snowy hair falling down to the old man's waist. [2] As the other approached Rai, his deep blue robes swished quietly against the stone floor. The stranger came to a stop beside Rai's bed and settled on the chair conveniently placed there. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. May I inquire who you are? Since I highly doubt you are just another student considering we do not teach any of the elfin race here."  
  
Flushing lightly, Rai unconsciously touched his sensitively pointed ears. "Quite true. I am Lord Rai Maxwell of the elves of the Forbidden Forest. And if I should be allowed a question, I shall like to know where this is and how I had arrived at this place."  
  
"This, my boy," At these words Rai raised an eyebrow since he was mostly sure that he beat Dumbledore in age by several centuries, "is Hogwarts and you were unconscious when I found you outside of the Forest. I carried you back here and had our nurse tend to your wounds. Although I am shocked to actually see and Elf hurt as badly as you were. What happened?"  
  
Sighing, Rai sat up despite the headmaster's worried glance. "Thank you for your help but my healing ability should repair all my wounds in two days at the most. As for what had occurred, I had been captured by a band of dark wizards because of my momentary neglect of surroundings. As you have noticed, I had managed to escape but not without catching the end of some of their spells."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Why were you around dark wizards to begin with?"  
  
Rai glared, not liking the interrogation but he knew that he could trust his savior. "Tis my duty to protect my people. They were drawing near our home and I had been luring them away but out of my own foolishness had been captured. What was important though was I had managed to save my people. Tis most likely that they have already left the forest for safety elsewhere."  
  
"Leaving you alone."  
  
The elf's silence confirmed Dumbledore's statement and the wizard cast the other a sympathetic look. "Seeing that you have no where to go at the moment you are free to remain at Hogwarts is you wish and possibly learn some magic."  
  
"How do you know if I'm capable of magic or not?" Rai asked, eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"I can feel it in you. So will you take my offer?"  
  
Biting his lip, Rai considered the pros and cons. Finally after much contemplation he gave his answer. "I shall remain here but I shall also need to be among the trees freely for elves do not take to staying within stone walls well for long periods of time."  
  
"That will do." Dumbledore stood and smiled warmly at the elf. "Now rest. Tomorrow I'll send Professor McGonagall down to see about sorting you into a house."  
  
Watching the wizard leave the room, the wintry-eyed elf resigned to his fate. /Well, I suppose I should find my disguise./ Closing his eyes, Rai concentrated on the power within himself and slowly a soft silvery light engulfed the room and the brunette.  
  
* * * * *  
  
McGonagall's face was schooled into her usual stony facade but inside she was interested in meeting an elf. It was rare for one of their fair kind to show themselves around other races and this was not a chance that she was about to pass up.  
  
Pausing at the door, the professor composed herself before entering the room. She knew that elves had sharp ears but the brunette in the room had not even registered her entrance. "Are you Rai Maxwell?"  
  
Rai nodded and gracefully turned to face the woman. "I am. Are you Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Frowning, McGonagall confirmed his question. "Are you not supposed to be an elf?"  
  
"Huh?" The seemingly human boy glanced down at himself. "Oh!" Rai laughed slightly and it was smooth and soothing. "I had only been trying to come up with a disguise that would hide my true heritage while I am here." Concentrating again, a dull flash permeated the room and the vision of humanity faded and before McGonagall found herself staring at a handsome brunette elf.  
  
She gawked at him for a few seconds before shaking herself out of her stupor and gesturing for Rai to seat himself in the stool that she had brought along. "I'm just going to sort you into a house." With that she produced a ragged looking hat and placed it lightly on top of Rai's head.  
  
The elf was surprised when a small voice began to speak into his ear. "Hmm. . .an elf. This is most unusual. Although like your people, you are kind, brave, and loyal to friends. Fine then, let it be Gryffindor!"  
  
Rai winced at the suddenly loud voice in his sensitive ears and removed the hat. "I take it I am in the house Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes." McGonagall motioned for Rai to follow her and together they left the room. "I am your house leader. If you have any problems or questions just come to me." She eyed him momentarily. "And you have no need to hide the fact that you are an elf. I presume that it exhausts you to maintain the spell?"  
  
"It does." Rai nervously bit his lip. "Forgive me but I have grown up not trusting the race of man very much but if you insist that I shall be safe then I will do as you ask for never have I been saved by one of your kind before."  
  
Allowing a brief smile to play on her lips, the Transfiguration professor came to a stop outside the painting of a fat lady. "Fizzledeepop." McGonagall said and the portrait swung open. Inside the common room, everyone's eyes trained on the door as their head walked in along with another. They came to a stop in front of the fire and Rai swept his sharp gaze around the warmly lit room. "Everyone this is Rai Maxwell. He will be a new member to this house and I expect all of you to give him a warm welcome." McGonagall then turned to the elf beside her and spoke in a lower tone. "We have provided you with all the items that are necessary during your time here with us, including clothes, robes, and books. They have all been placed up in your dorms. I believe Dumbledore had appointed you as a fifth year."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Rai bid the professor farewell and once she was gone he was left alone. Glancing at the people around him, the wintry-eyed elf felt the uneasiness creep up on him again. Never had he been around so many humans. Licking his lips, Rai turned his eyes to the stairs and then back to the crowd. Most of the Gryffindors had returned to their previous activities but Rai could still feel eyes upon him. Searching the room, his attention landed on an ebony-haired boy and his two companions. They were sitting close enough so that Rai could speak to them without drawing attention. "Why do you stare at me so?"  
  
The emerald-eyed boy flushed and gestured to his ears. "Your ears. Why are they pointed?"  
  
"I am an elf." Rai answered without wavering.  
  
"I've read a lot about your people! I just never thought I would meet an elf." The bushy-haired brunette exclaimed excitedly causing Rai to chuckle in amusement. "My name's Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. It's so wonderful to meet you."  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow at the girl's outstretched hand before clasping it in his own. "Tis nice to meet you as well, my lady."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Just Hermione if you will."  
  
"Of course." Rai laughed merrily and greeted the two boys.  
  
"So where are you from?" Asked Harry.  
  
Smiling sadly at his new friend, Rai shook his head. "That I cannot say. I mean no offense but my kindred to not trust any men very readily."  
  
Harry frowned but nodded. "I understand. Have you received your class schedule yet?"  
  
"I have. Although if I understood correctly I have been placed in fifth year." Rai sighed as he pulled out his schedule.  
  
"Why is that a problem?" Ron questioned.  
  
The elf smiled. "I do not know wizard's magic Ron for I am an elven-mage."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and Rai laughed. "Unlike wizards I do not need a wand to perform my magic. My powers are also more connected with nature." He held out one delicate hand, and concentrating, Rai felt the power awaken inside of him causing a small ball of silvery-blue light to appear in his hand. "I believe this spell is similar to your Lumos charm."  
  
The three before him gasped along with many others behind him, causing Rai to turn his attention to the rest of the common room again. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed that his small demonstration had caught the interest of many of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Wow! How'd you do that?!" Another boy exclaimed, stepping forward. "My name's Seamus by the way and that over there is Dean."  
  
"Tis a pleasure to meet you and I am able of this magic because it is a gift among my people. I have no need for a wand." Rai answered quickly, not liking the attention for he was used to the solitude of his life among his kindred and the trees.  
  
Harry studied the elf and sighed. Even though Rai did not show his nervousness, Harry could sense how his new friend felt for it was the very way that he had reacted when he had first come to the wizarding world. Cutting into the questioning, the emerald-eyed Gryffindor smiled at Rai. "How about I show you where your bed is? You should be tired."  
  
"I am. Thank you." Relieved, Rai followed Harry out of the room and up the stairs. Once they entered the fifth year dorm, the elf sighed, dropping onto his bed as the other pointed it out to him. He was surprised when Harry sat down beside him.  
  
"How long are you planning to stay with us?" The Gryffindor began.  
  
Rai shrugged. "I do not know. I had planned to speak with Lord Dumbledore tomorrow."  
  
"Lord?" Harry laughed slightly. "You truly are an elf. It's Professor Dumbledore. We've given up the title of Lord long ago."  
  
Slowly the brunette nodded. "I suppose but I have not. I do not mean offense but among my people I am a Lord and an Eldar so I had originally assumed Dumbledore to be one."  
  
"I see." Harry stood with a smile. "Well, I'll let you catch some sleep. Don't worry about the others. I'll set up a charm so they won't bother you."  
  
"I thank you." Watching his new friend leave the room, Rai sighed before settling on the bed and drawing the curtains around him. Silently he sent up a wish, hoping that he would be able to go home soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1. I know that Rai was not mentioned as an elf in Summer Break but of course I also have a plan as to why. So before anyone complains that I was off on that detail please continue reading the story and I assure you that you'll find out by the end why none of them mention who Rai really is.  
  
  
  
2. How long Rai has known Dumbledore will be explained later on in the story. I had said that they knew each other for a long time in Summer Break but they haven't in here so I haven't forgotten that detail but there's a long explanation as to why Harry thought that the Headmaster and Rai has known each other for years. So just read to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the first chapter. For all of you that read Summer Break, don't worry about Rai being an elf and it not being mentioned in that in the story. That'll be explained later on in this. Also the time period that Rai's known Dumbledore will also be explained in this. Trust me everything will be cleared up. Other than that, please review and tell me if I should continue. Thanks. 


	2. Waking Realizations

Chapter 2: Waking Realizations  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the second chapter everyone. Some of the details that seem off will be hinted at with how they would be solved in the end of this part. I really need some reviews for this though. So please give me some feedback so I know how I'm doing. Same warnings as usual. Except HxD is really becoming obvious in this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to all that do  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Waking Realizations  
  
  
  
Rai woke with the alarm. He yawned and stared blankly at the scarlet drapes before the memories came rushing back to him. Cursing softly in elvish, Rai pushed open the curtains and moved to his trunk. Carefully flipping open the latch, the elf removed the robes. Studying the material for a moment, Rai sighed and gathered the rest of his uniform. Scanning the room, he took the door that seemed most likely to be the bathroom and left to shower and change.  
  
When he emerged Rai found that the rest of his dorm had finally awakened. Greeting a few of his classmates, the elf gathered his schedule and his books before locating Harry down in the commons.  
  
"Umm. . .could you help me find my classes?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, taking Rai's schedule from the elf's hands. "Let me see. Hey, you have the same first two classes We have lunch after that so if you don't mind missing a few minutes of lunch, I can show you where the rest of the classrooms are."  
  
"That would be fine." He had Harry sort out the books that he needed before the two of them left with Ron and Hermione.  
  
As they seated themselves at breakfast, Rai tried desperately to ignore all the stares that he received because of his ear and now he was seriously beginning to doubt not taking a disguise. He was picking at his food distastefully when there came a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to meet deep cobalt eyes framed by black hair.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
The brunette grinned and extended a hand for Rai to take. "I'm Derek Asgaroth. I just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Get out of here Slytherin. We don't want to scare away the new kid on the first day." Seamus shouted from further down the table.  
  
Derek sneered and leaned to whisper into Rai's sensitive ear, causing the elf to shiver. "I'll see you later, my little elf."  
  
Wintry eyes widening, Rai stared in shock at the retreating back of one of his house's rivals.  
  
"Don't pay any mind to him." Ron said in disgust. "He's one of Draco Malfoy's associates. They're all prats."  
  
Rai nodded but out of the corner of his eye the elf could see Harry stiffen and bite his lip. He watched as the ebony-haired boy cast a wistful glance at the Slytherin table and Rai followed his gaze to the one mentioned Draco Malfoy. /He favors Lord Malfoy./ The elf thought with amusement. /I wonder. . ./  
  
"We should get going or we'll be late for Potions. Snape isn't exactly the one to be nice to Gryffindors." Ron warned and tugged Rai to his feet.  
  
In the hallway, the three boys parted with Hermione. When they entered the dungeons and Rai caught sight of his new professor he could tell why Ron had warned him. Said friends were now dragging him to a desk and just as they sat down Snape looked up and grinned evilly.  
  
"Now as I understand it, we have a new student." His charcoal eyes swept the room and landed on the elf. "Rai Maxwell, stand up and introduce yourself."  
  
Sighing, Rai resorted to his age old control of his emotions and pushed his chair back. "As Professor Snape said my name is Rai Maxwell. I am of Elven heritage and I would appreciate it if I was not asked about past. Thank you." With that he bowed slightly, as was custom of his people, and sat down again.  
  
Snape sneered and suddenly Rai had a very bad feeling. "I said for you to introduce yourself. That means where you are from and your past."  
  
"I will not." Rai answered and the tension grew in the room. Even the Slytherins were watching with interest now and across the room the brunette could see Derek smiling but he ignored it.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell you will do as I say." The Potions Master glared but he was slightly surprised to see that Rai didn't flinch.  
  
Rai stood up straight and returned the glare. "You, sir, are in no position to demand that from me. For even though I am a pupil, I am by far centuries older than you and an Eldar. I live by the laws of my people before all else and they call for silence on our secrets. Push me for information and I cannot be responsible for the actions of my kindred or myself."  
  
A shocked silence settled in the dungeon while Snape shook with anger. When the black-haired man finally spoke, his voice was dangerously low. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for disobedience and detention tonight Mr. Maxwell. You will sit with Mr. Asgaroth for the rest of the year so that maybe you can learn some manners."  
  
Raising and eyebrow, Rai shrugged and cast a glance at his two friends before picking up his belongings and moving across the room. He made a mental note to speak with Dumbledore about Snape to see if he may get out of the detention and gain back his house points. For the first ten minutes, they sat quietly taking notes on the new potion Snape had for them but once they were released to work with their partners, Derek gave his attention to Rai.  
  
"So we meet again little elf."  
  
"You have no right to call me that." Rai answered, searching through the ingredients. He was grateful for all the years that he spent in the woods for he recognizes most of the herbs and was able to do his share of work without asking for help.  
  
"Too late."  
  
Glaring at the Slytherin for his smug tone, Rai bit his tongue, refusing to fall for the bait. "Would you pass the Dragonweed please?"  
  
Derek smirked and nodded. "Of course hon."  
  
"By Elbereth! I would rather face an army of yrch[1] than deal with you!" Rai hissed and grabbed the herb himself. Unfortunately, Professor Snape had heard the mumbled argument and marched over to their table.  
  
"Well Mr. Maxwell. Since you seem to like to talk, would you care to explain a few of the herbs here on the table?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked up a brown shriveled plant.  
  
Smirking, Rai bowed. "My pleasure. That, which you have in your hand, tis an Averguent Root. Tis a special poultice used for pulling poisons from a wound."  
  
Snape's gaze was deadly as he chose another ingredient to their potion. It was a deep green powder and he handed it to Rai, sure that the elf would not know what it was. To his surprise a confident smile passed over the other's face. "This is known as Elenor's Bane. To all other species but humans it is harmless and while it can heal them it can just as easily kill a man. Are we finished sir?"  
  
Scowling, the Potion's Master turned with a dramatic flutter of robes. He didn't have a chance to comment on anything for just then the bell rang and Rai was racing out of the room. He waited long enough to tell Harry that he was leaving to speak with Dumbledore before taking off down the hall again.  
  
Pushing through the student body, Rai sighed when he finally reached the gargoyle that hid the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Not bothering to ponder the password, Rai muttered a quick elven spell and the stone statue leapt to the side, giving him passage.  
  
Lightly bounding up the stairs, Rai reached the door in no time. When Dumbledore called out for him to enter without as much as a knock from him, the Elf was not surprised and only sauntered in with a respectful nod. "May I speak with you on a matter concerning Severus Snape?"  
  
"Of course." The Headmaster gestured to the chair which Rai took politely. "What happened?"  
  
"It seems that Professor Snape is more interested in my past than I care to share with him and he has just punished me for refusing to speak of my heritage in front of the class." The Elf sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Tis a pain to have to deal with this. I am beginning to think that I should have kept my disguise."  
  
Chuckling softly, Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "I shall see to the detention that Severus has most likely given you since it was on unfair terms. I realize that you must obey your laws and not even we can go against that. As for the disguise, I have the feeling that it was Minerva's suggestion?"  
  
Rai nodded.  
  
"Well, what's done cannot be undone until you either leave or we find a spell. . ." The wintry-eyed archer cut in.  
  
"But I already have an incantation prepared. Tis Elven magic though and it will take a lot of my strength and power to cast a spell great enough to wipe the memory from all the students that have come into contact with me." Standing, Rai's face was drawn into a grave expression as he spoke. "I had also wanted to receive your permission before I performed such an act. After all, I am only a guest on these grounds."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "And the gesture is appreciated. You have my permission to execute the spell as soon as you're ready."  
  
Grinning slightly, Rai nodded courteously. "Then I shall have to get back to lunch with the others or they may become suspicious. You would not mind if I left for the woods tonight would you?"  
  
"You are free to leave and come as you wish. My permission is not needed and the other Professors have been notified." The old wizard said and also got to his feet.  
  
Bowing, Rai headed for the door and paused slightly before he left. "I thank you Lord Dumbledore. You are a very noble man and shall now also be known as an elf friend." With that, the brunette stepped out and vanished into the darkness of the passageway. New thoughts occupied his mind now that he was free of the burden his Potions teacher had given him and smirked. /I do wonder at the matters between Harry and Draco. There is more to them than the eye perceives. Hmm. . ./  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1. For all those that have not read Lord of the Rings these are the Orcs. Yrch is the elven word for Orc. If you've seen the movie they're the ugly creatures that work for the Dark Lord and that pursue the Fellowship throughout the whole film. A little history on them for all that care to know: Orcs were actually once elves that had been corrupted by Saruman (the Dark Lord) and they became the horrific creatures. Now they hate Elves because they no longer possess that beauty. So there are some facts and now you know what they are. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter and more Harry and Draco will be out soon. Hopefully everyone understands the Lord of the Rings reference. If you need anything explained go ahead and email me and I'll be glad to explain it. Otherwise please review. Thanks and until the next chapter bye. 


	3. Conflicts of the Heart, Conflicts of the...

Chapter 3: Conflicts of the Mind, Conflicts of the Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello again and here's the third chapter. I've had this story for a quite a bit and now I'm finally working on it. Anyway, same warnings apply to this chapter as the previous ones and hopefully some of the details are getting straightened out in accordance to Summer Break. Other than that please read and review and all feedback is welcomed. Now onto the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Conflicts of the Mind, Conflicts of the Heart  
  
  
  
Cloak wrapped tightly about himself, Rai strolled out into the starlit night. Sighing to himself, the elf waited until he was at the edge of the line of trees before removing the cloak to reveal his midnight blue tunic and black shirt and leggings. On his back was a quiver of arrows and two long daggers while his delicate fingers were grasping the polished wood of his bow carefully.  
  
Rai stared into the forest, sharp eyes searching. /I wonder./ Letting out shrill whistle, the brunette waited quietly until the sound of hooves caught his attention. He watched expectantly as a Unicorn emerged from the bushes. Smiling, Rai went to greet it. "Aseale, my old friend. How are you?"  
  
"I am faring well, and you? You're people have left. Why are you not with them?" The Unicorn replied smoothly, settling in the soft grass and motioning for Rai to do the same.  
  
Dropping gracefully beside the snowy white creature, Rai released a breath if exhaustion. "Tis heard for me to adapt to so many humans but I shall become used to it."  
  
"Do you not yearn fir your people Lord Rai?" Aseale asked softly, allowing Rai to stroke her silky flank.  
  
"I do. More than anything but I cannot return to them until they roam these forests again for I do not know where they have gone." Sighing, the wintry-eyed archer leaned against his friend. "And as you know that shall be in many years to come when they are sure that these trees are safe."  
  
Aseale gently nudged Rai with her horn. "I shall be here for you like you were there to rescue me when I was but a foal."  
  
Smiling, kindly, Rai nodded. "Thank you." His silver-blue eyes flickered toward the heavens. "I should be leaving. My gratitude for coming Aseale and be cautious." He had thought he caught the sound of someone shuffling in the bushes. "There is another about right now. I've only just sensed him."  
  
"I will. Good bye Lord Rai."  
  
Rai stood, waiting until the Unicorn had vanished from sight before collecting his belonging and trudging back to the school. Outside of the entrance, the Elf froze when the noise sounded again and slowly turned to face the shadows whence it came from. "Reveal yourself. Do it, unless you should like an arrow lodged in your side."  
  
To no astonishment, it was Derek who emerged from the gloom. "Now you wouldn't want to hurt me would you?"  
  
"Oh, tis only you." Rai muttered, tempted to fire at the wizard but restrained himself. Resuming his way inside, the brunette almost rolled his eyes when Derek ran up beside him. "What do you want Asgaroth?"  
  
"Can't I just be heading back to my dorm?" The blonde asked innocently.  
  
"Right." Rai answered, unconvinced. They walked in silence for several minutes until the elf couldn't stand it anymore. "Why do you insist on pursuing me?"  
  
Derek paused in his steps, causing Rai to stop and glance behind him. He was surprised at the look of remorse on the other's handsome features. "What is it?"  
  
The Slytherin seemed to shake out of his stupor and forced a grin onto his lips "Nothing. This is my stop." A flash of some strange emotion flickered through Derek's stormy eyes before he left with a sweep of his cloak.  
  
Looking after the other, Rai held onto the brief second of time where he though Derek's real personality shone through. The elf couldn't help but feel intrigued. Biting his lip, Rai quickly rounded on his heels and sped down the hall. /I cannot think such things. I am immortal. He is not. It won't work./ With these troubling thoughts, the Gryffindor hurried back to his dorms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Early Saturday morning, Rai found himself speaking softly to Harry. Neither had been able to sleep and they had accidentally run into each other when they found the other also sneaking back to through the portrait hole. Now, a few hours later, both were snuggled deeply into their own overstuffed armchair, facing each other as they spoke.  
  
"Why do the Slytherin's act as they do?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well, do you remember the person that approached me at breakfast yesterday morn?"  
  
"Yeah." The ebony-haired wizard smirked as he caught on. "Do you like him?"  
  
Blushing, Rai turned his stormy gems to the fire. "I don't know. I certainly don't like how he treats me in front of others but I thought I had read something in his eyes when we were talking last night."  
  
The wizard raised an eyebrow in question but didn't voice his curiosity. "Hmm. . .I know what you mean."  
  
Rai's gaze immediately darted over to his companion and grinned when he saw the wide emerald eyes and the slight flush staining the other's cheeks. "You do now? This quality of understanding wouldn't emanate from personal experience involving Malfoy, would it?"  
  
"I. . .I. . ." Harry's face and neck now almost matched the shade of his chair.  
  
"Tis natural Harry. I am positive that you two would be a wonderful couple?" The archer said seriously, although his eyes shone with happiness and a hint of mischief.  
  
Relaxing visibly, Harry smiled weakly. "The only problem is that he would never even consider me in that way. All I am to him is someone to torment. It's a lost hope."  
  
Grinning, Rai shook his head. "We shall see." Standing, the brunette sprinted out of the common room, leaving Harry calling after him.  
  
"Rai! Get back here! What are you going to do?!"  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" He called over his shoulder before dashing out of the portrait hole.  
  
Rai searched the grounds for a while, looking for one Draco Malfoy until he came upon the Quidditch pitch. A figure in the sky had caught his attention and his keen eyesight identified the person to be the Slytherin that he was seeking. Seeing that there was no way to catch the other's notice from the ground, Rai made for the shed. He recalled Ron having told him that was where they kept the spare brooms and casting a simple spell on the lock, Rai took one of the brooms.  
  
Studying the handle for a moment, Rai steadied himself and mounted it. He kicked off gently and suddenly it became almost like instinct with how to steer the broom. Rai carefully maneuvered toward Draco and he smiled when the other took note of his approach.  
  
"What do you want Maxwell?" The blonde asked, pulling to a halt beside Rai/  
  
"How do you feel about Harry Potter? Do not lie to me. I will know." The elf began bluntly and smirked when the Slytherin about slipped from his mount in shock.  
  
Draco shifted on his broom. "I hate Potter. He. . ."  
  
Rai cut him off. "Do not lie."  
  
Silver eyes widened and after studying the other's impassive features, resigned to his fate. "Why are you tormenting me? Is this some messed up Gryffindor trait?"  
  
Chuckling, Rai answered, cautious not to mention Harry's feelings. "No. Only an elfin trait I'm afraid. Why have you not told Harry your emotions? Don't your arguments pain you?"  
  
"It does bother me but what can I do? The whole school expects this. Not to mention my father and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Draco suddenly laughed. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this or even why you're pestering me on this matter."  
  
"Well, who else here for you to talk to? Also above all else I will not spread your secret." The brunette glanced at the young man out of the corner of his eyes. "I trust you have learned that of my people."  
  
The golden-haired Slytherin nodded. "I've read about your race and if there's anything you can always take an elf on their word."  
  
A pleasant hush fell over the two before Draco broke it. "Do you know how to use that?"  
  
"Use what?"  
  
Draco gestured to the broom Rai was gripping tightly to. "That. Your broom. Do you know how to fly?"  
  
  
  
"I've never been taught. My lessons were scheduled for Wednesday next week." Rai raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"It's just that when you were coming up you flew quite skillfully. Although, if you say you aren't I can help with your lessons."  
  
Rai smiled. "That would be appreciated. So where shall we begin?"  
  
"Well, since you already know how to get into the air, let's just work on the actual flying." With that, the two spent the afternoon training and talking. When night fell the pair landed and hurried to the castle.  
  
"Remember. You shall always have someone to speak with." The Gryffindor smiled and to keep up appearances, Rai and Draco separated at the entrance to the Great Hall and both went their own way; the blonde to the Slytherin table and the brunette to the Gryffindor's.  
  
"What happened to you Rai?"  
  
Said elf looked up at the red-headed Weasley. "I had an errand to take care of." Casting a sideways glance in Harry's direction, satisfaction filled Rai and he set to eating his dinner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aseale, I believe that I might have a conflict." Rai murmured one evening to the Unicorn.  
  
"What is it?" Her calm blue yes shifted to the cloaked elf.  
  
Gazing up to the stars, Rai sighed sadly. "I may be attracted to one of the humans."  
  
The creature nuzzled the elf's arm. "I should not say this but you shall be here for a while. You have already planned to cast a forgetful spell on them. There will be no consequences if you were to indulge in a relationship."  
  
"There will be. I, in that I will have to leave him, and for him, in that it will be unfair." Rai drew his hood. "I do not know but thank you. I shall see you tomorrow evening then."  
  
The Unicorn appeared to nod and with a last glance entered the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Rai's shoulder slumped slightly and feeling no urge to return to his room, the elf made his decision. Ensuring that no one else was around, the brunette performed a simple teleportation spell, Rai returned to his old home.  
  
Looking about his abandoned talon in the trees, Rai sat down on his bed. For a moment, the wintry-eyed archer only gazed blankly at the wall until a noise broke through his trance. Shaking his head, Rai reached under his mattress and extracted two small pouches. Checking the larger bag, Rai made sure that all his needed herbs were there before opening the smaller one.  
  
The elf closed his eyes as he withdrew the item from its resting place. Clasping it tightly in his hand, Rai eventually unclenched his fingers. Lying in his palm was a single expertly crafted crystal pendant on the end of a simple silver chain. It seemed like any other jewel except that it glowed dully in the dark. Brushing his finger carefully over it, Rai clasped the chain about his neck. Gathering a few other items, the brunette vanished from the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out but oh well, I'll end up editing it at some time. But please review and until the next chapter. Buh bye! 


	4. Christmas Hols and Quidditch

Chapter 4: Christmas Hols and Quidditch  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello again! Well, chapter four is up. Don't even ask me about the title. I know it's about as uncreative as it can get but hey it's 2 am and I'm tired! *sigh* But I had to get this posted some time and so why not now? Anyway, this one will fill in yet another detail from Summer Break and I hope that this one turned out okay. Please read and review and like usual the same warnings apply for this chapter as all the other ones. Hmm. . .and I realize I may have misplaced Quidditch season but bear with me people. This is the only way to make sure that this story works out smoothly. Thanks! ^_^ Now on with the show. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Christmas Hols and Quidditch  
  
  
  
"Finally! Hols start tomorrow. No more Snape for two whole weeks!" Ron exclaimed as he collapsed into the chair beside Rai, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"Hols?" Questioned the elf, confusingly.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and smiled patiently. "Christmas break. As Ron said, we have two weeks without school. A lot of people return home at this time of the year but students are still welcome to stay at Hogwarts if they want."  
  
Wintry eyes still shone with puzzlement however and Rai tilted his head slightly. "What is Christmas?"  
  
"A human holiday. It's a day where we give and receive gifts. There's a history behind Christmas but it would take a while for me to explain." Harry offered and Rai nodded in understanding.  
  
"If we are to get gifts I should also like to give all of you some but alas I have no wizard's money." Rai sighed and slumped in his chair.  
  
The three Gryffindors smiled warmly at their elven friend and tried to reassure him that gifts were not necessary. Reluctantly, Rai had relented to their insistence but the idea still plagued his mind. /I do wish that I were able to give presents. They have been very hospitable to me after all./ Suddenly a thought entered Rai's mind and slowly a grin spread over his lips. Excusing himself from his three companions, the elf made sure to grab his cloak before vanishing from the common room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A soft whinny caught Rai's sharp ears as he set down his work and glanced over the edge of his talon. "Aseale? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Searching for you. We were to meet half an hour ago." The Unicorn replied, watching Rai as the brunette gracefully climbed down from the tree.  
  
"Please accept my deepest apology but I have been busy all day with preparing gifts." Bowing in request for forgiveness, the wintry-eyed archer gave a beatific smile. "It really is an interesting concept these humans have. They choose one day every year to just give gifts to others that they care for."  
  
Aseale shook her mane and sat down in front of Rai. "And so you have also chosen to indulge in this tradition?"  
  
Rai nodded. "I had wanted to buy their presents but I fear that I have no money so I have resorted to creating them. So far I have finished Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Draco's, and Lord Dumbledore's. I only have one more left to make."  
  
The Unicorn appeared to chuckle lightly, her pale silvery eyes dancing in the moonlight. "I presume the last is for the human that you adore so and I highly doubt that I shall discover what the gift is but I should ask what you have made the others."  
  
"Hmm. . ." Rai fought the blush that threatened to stain his face as he answered. "For Harry I made an emerald charm and a chain. It contains a protection spell and I thought that this could protect him from Voldemort. I baked some lembas for Ron since he seems to enjoy sweets and of course for Hermione I gathered together a few of my old elven texts that I had in the common tongue.[1] Let's see, Draco will receive a quiver of arrows and a bow. He had expressed some interest in archery and I had promised to instruct him but he had not the equipment for it. Lastly, for Lord Dumbledore, I have this ring. Tis a brother to my own and will allow him to summon me if my assistance is ever needed. I owe at least that much to him for saving my life."  
  
Studying Rai for a second, Aseale gave a satisfied snort and nudged the elf's hand.  
  
"What is it?" Rai asked, petting her mane gently.  
  
The snowy creature laid her head in Rai's lap before speaking. "Tis just that I have never seen you so happy before. These humans must be wonderful friends and if I am observing this correctly I do believe that you may have just been offered a second chance to have a childhood. You were young even in the eyes of men when your people had given you your duties."  
  
Rai sighed. "I am an elven mage Aseale. I had no choice. It was my responsibility to train so that I could protect my kindred when the time came and as you can see the need for my powers did befall us."  
  
"Perhaps." Aseale stood and her eyes smiled down gently at the brunette. "But do try to enjoy yourself while you have the chance. Now I do believe that I should be going."  
  
"I shall see you again tomorrow then. And," Wintry eyes sparkled slightly. "I promise I shall try to take advantage of my predicament. Thank you."  
  
Without answer, Aseale trotted off into the foliage leaving Rai to gaze after her for a moment before returning to his talon to prepare his last present.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Derek sighed wistfully as he found himself strolling the grounds again in the middle of the night. Last year he would have found himself brooding in bed but ever since he had been promoted to a Prefect, the Slytherin took to the outdoors. /Why is it that I only act as I do around Rai? Around everyone else I can behave nicely but no matter what I just can't get one compliment out of my mouth to him. It just figures that he would be the one that I want to like me./ Scowling to himself, Derek barely noticed when he accidentally entered the Forbidden Forest. Although when a low growl sounded to his right, the ebony-haired wizard finally took note of his surroundings and he quickly pulled out his wand. /Bloody wonderful. Now how do I get out of here?/  
  
Next thing, Derek knew there was a loud shuffling in the bushes and if it weren't for the arrows that penetrated the monster's skull and heart, it would have killed the wizard. Cobalt eyes, swept the area for his savior and Derek was slightly shocked to find Rai leaping down from one of the trees.  
  
"You should be more careful when you are within the shelter these trees Derek." Rai warned, a tint of concern in his words.  
  
The wizard was still in shock as he numbly nodded and watched as the brunette once again clambered up the nearest tree, jumping expertly from one branch to another until he vanished behind a platform. A few seconds later when Rai noticed that Derek was not about to follow him, peeked his head back over. "Are you coming? Tis not safe for you to remain by yourself on the forest floor."  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow and eyed the tree. "Just how do you expect me to climb this thing? I'm not an elf in case you don't remember."  
  
Rai sighed and made his way down to the ground once again. "I do not favor going up and down over and over again young one." Offering his hand to the cobalt-eyed boy the light elf gently hauled him into the tree. "Come on. I shall help you."  
  
Together they climbed through the branches, going at a much slower pace than Rai had gone by himself. When they reached the talon at last, the elf turned away from Derek to gather his supplies and prepare some food for them to eat.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Rai questioned as he handed a cup to the black- haired wizard and set down a plate of lembas. Taking the seat beside Derek, Rai cocked his head to the side adorably.  
  
"I had a lot on my mind. I wanted to go for a walk, I just wasn't aware that I had entered the forest. Why are *you* here?" Retorted Derek as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"*I* am here because this is my home." Silver-blue eyes glared over the rim of the cup. "If I find that you share this information with anyone I shall make sure that you will regret it."  
  
Derek held up one hand in surrender. "You have my word I won't."  
  
Gazing into the cobalt gems, Rai at last offered a small smile and a silence wrapped around them. Only the sounds of the night life in the forest drifted about the two and even though neither would admit it, they enjoyed the other's presence.  
  
Finally, after a long while, even though it only felt like short moments to the two, Derek spoke. "It's late. We should probably return to our dorms before anyone comes looking for us. Or at least for me. Even my advantages as a Perfect doesn't allow me to wander into the Forbidden Forest at night."  
  
"I suppose." Rai sighed as he gathered the dishes. "I shall return with you for I am finished with my business here for the night." He paused then, his wintry eyes clouding over in confusion. "May I ask a question?"  
  
Derek shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not? What is it?"  
  
"Wh—when is Christmas?" Rai asked quietly, slightly embarrassed at his naivety on the subject.  
  
Smiling, the Slytherin answered. "Let's see. Today is the 19th so Christmas should be in seven days."  
  
"Oh," Rai gently retrieved a few random items, carefully placing them into a small pack. "that's good. Thank you."  
  
"Why did you want to know? You're an elf. Why should you care about one of our holidays?" Derek asked as he climbed down cautiously behind Rai.  
  
Rai glanced behind him and raised an eyebrow. "I have my reasons and tis also an advantage to know about those that you are fated to be with for a long period of time."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say." They had come to the edge of the trees and moonlight now bathed them instead of the darkness that dominated under the leaves and branches. Strolling through the dew dampened grass the two finally reached the entrance hall where they departed from the other without any further words. It just wasn't necessary as both knew that the tentative truce that they had reached tonight would be dissolved in the morning in front of the many watching and judging eyes. Any utterance from either the elf or the man would upset the fragile balance that allowed them to walk away from the other and so they remained silent, each disappearing into the shadows of the corridors.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Heads up!" Rai shot through the air and knock away the quaffle just before it entered one of the goal hoops. He grinned as Draco caught the ball and flew over to him. "That was great. I think you really are a natural keeper. Too bad you're a Gryffindor not a Slytherin or I would have you on the team already."  
  
Rai smiled brightly. "I owe it all to you Draco. You are the one that taught me to fly after all."  
  
Draco snorted but he immediately smiled. "You're a natural Rai. You can't deny that. Talk to Potter. He is the team captain and I heard that the Gryffindor team needs a new keeper anyway since Wood left."  
  
"I do not. . ."  
  
"Just try it." The blonde Slytherin coasted to the ground and gracefully landed, shouting back up at Rai who was still in the air. "Tell me how it goes tomorrow."  
  
The elf raised a surprised eyebrow and watched silently as his friend trailed back to the school. Sighing to himself, Rai landed as well and followed the path that Draco had taken. /I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try./  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, Draco found himself calmly reading a book in the confines of his bed and the empty dorm room. The hush soothed him and heightened his senses, so when there came the almost silent shift of footsteps in the room, his blonde head shot up and silver eyes narrowed. Drawing his wand, Draco cautiously reached for the drapes before pushing them aside abruptly.  
  
Rai nearly jumped as the curtains to one of the beds flew open but his control allowed him to remain calm and he shook his head as he recognized Draco. "Umm. . .sorry about the intrusion but I have some news for you."  
  
"Sheesh Rai. Don't do that! How did you get in here anyway?" Draco motioned for Rai to take a seat beside him and placed his text on the nightstand.  
  
"Sorry about frightening you and as for how I got in here, that is my secret." The brunette smiled, his wintry eyes sparkling.  
  
Draco leaned back against the headboard and tilted his head slightly in question. "So what was so urgent that you had to sneak into the Slytherin dorms?"  
  
"Well," Rai began. "remember how you told me to ask Harry about the keeper position? I took your advice and he's agreed to allowing me to try out tomorrow afternoon. I was wondering if you wanted to come watch."  
  
"As much as I would love to Rai, you know I can't. Harry will be there and. . ." Rai cut him off.  
  
"Please." Pleaded the elf. "It would mean so much to me."  
  
The blonde flinched as the imploring eyes locked onto his and with a sigh Draco nodded. "Fine but you will owe me big for this. I just don't see how I'm supposed to get in there without someone kicking me out."  
  
Rai grinned. "Leave that up to me. Besides, I've heard that you like to watch Harry fly. This'll give you the perfect chance."  
  
Before Draco could reply though, the elf had disappeared into thin air. Falling back into his bed, the Slytherin knew his cheeks were burning as he remembered Rai's last comment. /You just wait Rai Maxwell. I know exactly who to set you up with./  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1. The common tongue is the normal English language. This is used so that the different races in Middle Earth can communicate to one another without having to learn the others' form of speech.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how's that for the fourth chapter? I know it didn't really go anywhere but I promise it will soon. (i.e.-Quidditch tryouts. *ahem*) Anyway. . .please read and review and now I've gotta start working on some of my other stories and try to finish the next chapter to this one soon. So I guess until next time everyone and feedback is much appreciated. 


	5. Soul Spell Discoveries

Chapter 5: Soul Spell Discoveries  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I'm at my grandparents and I'm really, really bored out of my mind. All I've been doing for the past few days is sit in their apartment. I think I'm ready to pull my hair out which is not good for me but the good news is that I have plenty of time to write several more chapters and here is the first to many. (Note: I will post the chapters maybe a day apart from each, not all together. Gomen ne. Habits though.) Anyway, same warnings apply for this chapter as all the others. Other than that please read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Soul Spell Discoveries  
  
Draco was shaken out of his nap when a cool hand pushed at his shoulder. "Wha-" Blinking, sleepily, the Slytherin glared when he realized it was Rai that had awoken him.  
  
Rai chuckled lightly when his friend only scowled and pulled his pillow over his head. Rolling his eyes in amusement, the elf removed the pillow and jerked back the covers. "Come on. Up with you. Tis almost time for my tryouts and you had made a promise."  
  
"Fine." Draco responded gruffly and yawned before sitting up. "I still don't see how I'm supposed to get in to see this."  
  
"Ah. Now that is where I shall interfere." Smiling, Rai muttered a small incantation and a dull shine surrounded Draco before it died away.  
  
The Slytherin raised one fine eyebrow and stood. "I don't feel any different. Are you sure the spell worked?"  
  
"Positive." Rai motioned to the mirror on the far wall and, curious, the platinum-haired wizard approached it. Although upon seeing his own reflection, his curiosity melted away to shock and then amazement. For instead of the expected golden hair and steel eyes that Draco was accustomed to, he found himself staring into teal colored gems and soft brown hair. Reaching up, Draco carefully fingered his ears that now matched the elf's.  
  
Whirling around to face Rai, Draco grinned. "Wow! You have to teach me how to do this. It would be a really great advantage."  
  
Laughing, Rai dragged Draco out of the dorms and down the stairs, not even pausing to consider what the other Slytherins in the common room thought of the two strange boys racing through. "Alright. Your name for now shall be Sirin. Tell them you're just a visiting friend and if they ask you about our home tell them that you cannot give details because tis forbidden in elven laws. Understood?"  
  
Draco nodded. "The only thing is that my speech pattern is slightly different from yours."  
  
"Do not worry. That was already easily rectified. Along with the spell that shifted your appearance it twas also designed to alter your speech patterns to any of the others ears even if it seems to you that you are speaking as you normally would." They had now entered the pitch and Rai had removed his robes already. Picking a random broom from the shed, the brunette gave his friend a reassuring glance before gently kicking off into the air where Harry was awaiting him.  
  
"Who is that?" The emerald-eyed wizard questioned as Rai approached and came to a stop before him.  
  
Rai glanced down to where Draco was now animatedly talking to the rest of the Quidditch team. "A friend from afar. He had heard news of what had happened and came to see me when he realized that I was at Hogwarts."  
  
"I see." Harry grinned and motioned for Rai to follow. "Alright then. First off we're gonna test your flight skills and see how well you can maneuver your broom and then we'll move onto your ability to block and catch the Quaffle."  
  
The elf nodded and obediently did as Harry asked of him, pushing aside his nervousness as he began his tryouts.  
  
Draco watched as Rai zipped brilliantly through the air. He smiled as the brunette pulled off one amazing trick and couldn't stop the swell of pride within himself when he realized that it was partly due to his influence that Rai rode with such confidence. Silently he cheered on his friend and slowly a smile crept to his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I cannot believe it!" Rai hugged Draco again for what seemed to be the billionth time. "Thank you so much for helping me."  
  
The blonde grinned and winked. "It was no problem whatsoever." He sighed dramatically but Draco's silver eyes sparkled with mirth. "Of course you now realize that you are forever in my debt."  
  
Rai laughed but then suddenly his silver-blue orbs widened and the elf nodded. "That is true isn't it?"  
  
"Err. . .I was just kidding."  
  
"I know." The archer tossed an evil grin the Slytherin's way causing Draco to shift uncomfortably.  
  
Draco gulped. "What are you thinking Rai?"  
  
"Oh nothing of much interest." Standing from his place on the wizard's bed, Rai smiled one last time. "Now I shall be going. I will speak with you later then."  
  
Before Draco could even utter a protest for Rai to remain, the elf had vanished. Groaning, he fell back into his sheets. /This is not good. Knowing him he has something that will embarrass the hell out of me./ Rolling over in his bed, the gray-eyed boy gave a resigned sigh. /Me and my big mouth. I should have never said anything, it always seems to give Rai ideas./  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai pursed his lips as he worked furiously over a spell book that he had received as a gift from a wizard friend. Muttering the last word of the incantation, the brunette held his breath for a second and studied the blonde and black strands of hair in his hands as he waited for a reaction. A wide grin spread across his features as they glowed gold before entwining together.  
  
Carefully placing the two interlaced strands inside a leather pouch, Rai bounded down from his haven in the trees and hurried back to Hogwarts. Racing through the many halls, the elf finally came to a stop before the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate frogs." As soon as the statue leapt aside, Rai was up the stairs and knocking on the Headmaster's door.  
  
"Come in." The old wizard glanced up from some parchments as Rai entered and smiled. "Ah! Lord Rai. It has been a while since you have come to visit. Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
The wintry-eyed archer declined politely before taking the seat opposite of Dumbledore. "I came across an interesting fact about two certain students while watching them and I have just recently confirmed my suspicions with a spell."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in question and gestured for the other to continue.  
  
"Well, these two that I speak of are none other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I have never seen any other's fight as passionately as they do against one another and so of course that led to suspicions on my part." Rai held up a hand to keep Dumbledore from interrupting. "So I cast a spell. I trust that you are familiar with the Soul Spell?" The Headmaster nodded and Rai continued. "Well, as you should also know, the caster has to obtain something that belongs to the people they mean to learn the truth about. In my case I had managed to take from them, one strand of hair each. To say that the result I obtained from the spell is shocking is the least of it."  
  
"Why?" The wizard leaned forward, obviously intrigued.  
  
Rai pulled the pouch out from its place on his belt and opened it to withdraw the strands of hair. "They are soul mates. These items glowed gold before they became one."  
  
"Soul mates?!" Dumbledore fell back in his chair in amazement. "They are almost never heard of. I believe the last known ones were over a hundred years ago."  
  
"I realize that." The brunette smiled. "And as we know, that in their joining, their powers will increase ten fold."  
  
Dumbledore caught onto Rai's train of thought and his eyes widened. "Voldemort. Is that what you are thinking? They would be able to defeat him much more easily but. . ."  
  
"But in joining they. . .we risk that he may be able to draw the power from them if he was to ever capture either of them." The elven lord finished solemnly.  
  
The Headmaster sighed, troubled now. "What are we to do?"  
  
"I do not know." Rai stood and moved toward the door. "Although in my opinion I shall opt that we allow fate to take its course with them."  
  
The elderly wizard glanced up as Rai opened the door and stepped over the threshold to leave. "How do you know of Voldemort?"  
  
There came a light chuckle and Rai smirked as the door closed behind him, although not before Dumbledore caught his statement and blushed slightly. "Unlike popular belief, my good wizard, we elves are not deaf to all the dealings in the world about us."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the next two days Rai pulled Draco along with him several more times disguised as his friend, Sirin, and slowly but surely, the brunette could see a friendship developing between the Slytherin and Harry.  
  
One night, as the two friends were sitting in Rai's home in the woods, Draco shifted to his side so that he could look at the one lying beside him as he spoke. "You know this is really strange. I had never thought that Harry and I could ever be labeled as friends."  
  
"Well, this should show you what revealing your true self could have done for you since the beginning." Silver-blue eyes left their study of the canopy and peered over at the blonde wizard. "Although another point that I wish that you take to heart is in relevance to your physical disguise. I know that I told you to not reveal yourself but I may be thinking that it would be the best that you tell Harry who you are soon."  
  
Draco frowned and sat up when Rai stood. "Why?"  
  
Shaking his head, the elf offered a tiny grin. "If you have not figured that out yet then maybe you have not been watching Harry as closely as you should be."  
  
/What is he talking about?/ Draco shifted back to stare up at the leaves and stars above him again as Rai disappeared into the woods. This left him to wonder about the wise archer's statement. He wasn't afraid that Rai would leave the trees without him since he knew the other was just patrolling like he usually did and would return to retrieve him. /Harry is a friend now isn't he? What could Rai be hinting at?/ Closing his eyes, Draco still had not found an answer for himself when Rai had returned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Attention focused on his Dark Arts parchment as he strolled down the hall, Rai nearly ran over the other student as they collided. "I apologize. I was not looking."  
  
"And I had thought elves would have avoided something like this." Came the snide remark.  
  
Rai glared as he glanced up at the seventh year boy. "I figured that it would be you Derek."  
  
"Aww. It's nice to know that you think about me so much." Derek grinned, tossing his ebony bangs out of his cobalt eyes. "Where's your usual group of tag alongs?"  
  
Eyes narrowing even more, the Light Elf snorted indignantly and made to march past but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Let me go."  
  
"Sheesh, can't you even allow a guy to say he's sorry without biting his head off?" There came a short pause. "I am sorry. Really Rai."  
  
"What?!" Rai mouth dropped open in surprise as he rounded on Derek. "Did you just apologize?! By Lluvator!"  
  
Derek flushed and nodded. "Umm. . .I figured since it's Christmas and all that we should try to at least get along and well. . .could we just talk? I mean. . ." He sighed and chuckled bitterly. "Sorry, I'm not very good at this type of thing."  
  
Muttering something in elvish, the brunette considered the question and finally agreed. He fell into step beside Derek and soon the two found themselves in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, drinking butterbeer and chatting about random subjects. "Hmm. . .I've always favored Charms if you would believe it." Derek said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Rai shrugged. "I guess that subject has its advantages but I would rather study Defense Against the Dark Arts." He grinned. "You cannot dispute that with my home, it would come in great need at some times."  
  
"True." The cobalt-eyed wizard studied his companion for a few moments before his gaze dropped back to the table with a smile. "I really am glad that I had this chance to talk to you without having to act like I usually do."  
  
/Derek is quite nice I suppose when you think to go past the sarcasm./ Rai reached across the table and squeezed Derek's hand reassuringly before taking another sip of his drink. /I think that if he keeps acting as such we may actually have the chance to become friends./ "Hey, umm. . .thank you for telling me when Christmas was again."  
  
"No problem. Why did you want to know anyway?" Derek fiddled with his empty mug as he watched the brunette. He took the time that Rai was biting his lip in decision to truly study the handsome elf. /He really is beautiful and it's not just his physical appearance. I mean I do love those eyes and I would willingly gaze into them forever but Rai's also intelligent, kind, caring, and brave./ The wizard broke from his trance as Rai began to talk.  
  
"Well. . .I had heard from Harry and the others what humans traditionally did for Christmas and I guess I had only wanted to return everyone's kindness in some way." The elf smiled slightly as he drew invisible patterns on the table with his fingertip. He glanced up at Derek and uncharacteristically gave a shy smile accompanied with a small shrug.  
  
The wizard grinned when Rai cast a genuine smile at him and he couldn't help but feel that all was right in the world just then. They fell into comfortable silence, just listening to the holiday hustle and bustle around them until Derek finally ventured to speak. "Hey, do you want to go get some sweets before we head back?"  
  
"Sure." Rai cocked his head a little in disappointment. "But I have no wizard's money and I do not even know which would be the best to buy even if I did have the money to buy it with."  
  
"Don't worry." Derek smiled. "My treat and we can buy a little of each so that you can try them all and find out which ones you like the most."  
  
"Really?" Eyes lighting up, Rai nearly skipped after his companion, feeling years younger for some strange reason.  
  
Amusement in his blue eyes, Derek nodded and offered Rai his hand as he guided the obviously excited elf down the crowded streets and into Honeydukes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Please tell me cause I'm extremely bored and I want some reviews! (Not to mention I just would really like some feedback!) ^_^ Anyway, I'll see about the next chapter since I have more than enough time to write right now. Which is a good thing because I think this story is gonna be A LOT more chapters than I thought it would be. *Shrug* Oh well, please review and thanks to all that do. Until next time everyone! 


	6. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Chapter 6: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ta da! I don't lie when I say I'll have a lot more chapters to post in the next few days. ^_^V Anyway, the same warnings goes with this one as they did with the other chapters. Please, please review (anything will do, even if it's to laugh at my weird personality right now), I need something to take my mind off the boredom!!! Ever since I came to visit my grandparents (they live in an elderly home) I have never heard this many people 1) claim that I'm adorable, 2) ask me if I speak Chinese or not even though I'm speaking it right then to my grandma (of course then they proceed to be amazed that an American girl like me can actually speak the language) and 3) to walk slowly so that I don't hurt myself accidentally. Argh!!! This is driving me nutters!!! One can only take so much of this!!! *takes a deep breath* Heh. . .err. . .maybe you should just read the chapter before I can sound any stranger than I already do. *runs around screaming in circles. . .squares. . . triangles. . .rectangles. . .octagons. . .* I have gotta get out of this apartment!!! Confinement is not good for this little author!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year  
  
"Can you believe that with the morrow comes Christmas Eve?" Rai questioned in a whisper as he stood beside Harry. They were out in the deserted courtyard wrapped in their warm Hogwarts cloaks and trudging through the thick snow or at least on the wizard's part; Rai was able to walk lightly over the icy powder without so much as sinking a foot in. Said elf was also curiously studying the beatific spectacle of his school in the winter time, noting every small detail, while Harry was petting Hedwig.  
  
The emerald-eyed wizard smiled gently as he allowed Hedwig to push away from his arm and circle around Hogwarts before nodding. "It's sort of strange. I've always had to spend my holidays mostly alone since Ron and the others tended to return home but now I'm glad that I actually have some people to spend this time with." Harry shifted as he remembered something. "Did Sirin tell you that he wanted to join us for Christmas?"  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No he did not. Did he perhaps give a reason? I had never known him for one to celebrate human holidays."  
  
A suspicious blush rose on Harry's cheeks as he averted his gaze to the snow laden ground. His face heated up even more as he noted the twinkle of recognition in Rai's wintry eyes. "Twas you wasn't it? You had asked him."  
  
Harry mumbled something indistinguishable although Rai's keen ears had caught every word and the elf chuckled in amusement before clapping his friend on the back. "And what would this other motive be Lord Potter?"  
  
Glaring at Rai briefly, Harry sighed when he realized he wouldn't be able to back out of the situation now. "He said that he wanted to tell me something important as well and I figured that this would be the best time."  
  
/Draco couldn't mean. . ./ Mustering a smile, Rai couldn't help but secretly hope that this Christmas did not end up in disaster for two of the people that he most cared for.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Having gotten used to Rai's sudden entrances, the blonde shut his book calmly and turned with a smile to his brunette friend. "Oh hey Rai. What brings you here all of the sudden?"  
  
"I wanted to speak with you pertaining to a certain matter that concerns one Harry Potter." Rai answered bluntly as he dropped onto the other's bed. "Why are you revealing yourself so early?"  
  
The Slytherin sighed as he came to sit near Rai. As the elf studied Draco's expression, he noted the smile that tugged at his lips. "Well, Rai, I am revealing myself on Christmas because I finally got a confession from him about how he feels about me."  
  
"You you? Or Sirin you?" Rai asked.  
  
"Me me." Draco couldn't suppress the joyous grin any longer. "Somehow we had gotten to talking about me and well I managed to get Harry to admit that he liked me." He laughed as he enveloped Rai in a short but tight hug. "Thanks for everything."  
  
Rai chuckled as his eyes glowed happily for his friend. "Twas nothing of my doing. The both of you deserve happiness above all else and it was only natural that you found each other as time took its course." His featured were serious all of the sudden. "Although, if you heed my words, I would suggest that you take your revealing slowly so as to not frighten or anger him."  
  
Draco nodded and gave Rai a small kiss on the forehead. "I will. Thank you again. Trust me when I say you are going to get one hell of a Christmas present for this because no matter what you did play at least a small part in this."  
  
Grinning, Rai silently picked up one of Draco's many books before settling back to read while the other returned to his homework, humming a Christmas tune softly. Pausing before he began to read the first line, the elf studied his companion's back for a long, wistful moment as he thought of that time long ago in Dumbledore's office. '. . . a spell great enough to wipe the memory from all the students that have come into contact with me.' His own words echoed in his ears as he sighed and gave his attention to the text in his hands. /I will miss them all very dearly./  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you do not mind remaining by yourself for a while?" Rai asked as he tugged a little awkwardly on his deep blue sweater. Even with all the time he had been among the humans, he had yet to come to terms with their thicker and rougher clothes.  
  
Harry sighed and smiled. "I'll be fine Rai. I'm just gonna finish up my book so take your time with whatever you're going to do."  
  
"I guess so. Well then, I suppose I shall return shortly." The wintry-eyed elf turned and left without any sound that showed his departure expect for the slight thump of the portrait closing behind him.  
  
Shaking his head, the Gryffindor grinned. /He worries too much about everyone./ With that one thought, Harry opened his book and settled in front of the blazing hearth to read in comfort.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai couldn't help but feel awed as he strolled down the mostly empty corridors. /They really do put a lot of emphasis on this holiday./ Glancing all about him, his silver-blue eyes darted from the many strings of wreaths to the Christmas trees and the enchanted snow falling from the ceilings, taking it all in. He breathed in deeply and immediately delicious smells assaulted his senses; rich cinnamon spice, freshly baked gingerbread, pungent pine, and underneath it all the distinctive smell of the winter woods.  
  
He chuckled softly to himself when he noted that his observations had left him with a craving for cookies and rounded the next corner to find the kitchen. Rai touched the painting as Harry had taught him and stepped into the warmly lit room.  
  
"Rai Maxwell, sir!" Squeaked one of the house elves and immediately, the brunette was surrounded by the smaller creatures. Rai knew that they had grown fond of him since the first they had met him but he still had yet to figure out the reason. "What can we get you?"  
  
Laughing gently, he knelt down. "Could I just have but a few cookies?" Some of the house elves nodded excitedly and raced off to do as Rai asked while the elf stood straight again. His eyes sparkled as he studied the little ones in wonder. /I have never known any creature so willing to please others. I do wonder if they somehow are another evolution of my own people. After all, that would somehow explain the pointed ears. Although they may have a taste of Goblin blood in them./ He grimaced at the thoughts of the horrid creatures. /Perhaps but not that much. These house gnomes are far from what I know Goblins to be./  
  
"Here you are."  
  
Rai glanced down and gratefully took the warm snack. "Thank you. You are Dobby are you not?"  
  
"I am. Has Harry Potter told you about me? How is Harry Potter?" The house elf asked eagerly.  
  
"Aye, Harry did tell me about you and he is faring quite well." The elven lord suddenly had a thought. "Oh and before I forget." Reaching into his pocket, Rai pulled out two pairs of eccentric looking socks. "One pair is from Harry and the other are from myself. Happy Christmas Dobby."  
  
"Oh! Thank you! Dobby does love socks!" Hugging Rai's leg, Dobby rushed off to try on his new presents as Rai chuckled and bid everyone farewell before stepping back out into the hallway. "Quite amusing but friendly." He muttered to himself in elvish as he nibbled on the cookies and again set off down the corridor.  
  
Just as he had finished off the last of his treat, Rai came to a stop before an all too familiar gargoyle. Testing out several passwords, the elf entered without hesitation when the statue suddenly came to life and leapt aside. His features were now serious, his previous smile gone as he climbed the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office. "Good morning Lord Dumbledore."  
  
"Ah, Rai. Good morning! Do come in and share some breakfast with me and I've also got something of a present for you. I figured I may as well give it to you now although I must say that you can't open it until Christmas." Dumbledore grinned happily as he handed Rai a box-shaped gift, wrapped in flashing paper. Rai politely accepted the present and in exchange also delivered his and Harry's gifts.  
  
The two sat together for some time, eating and speaking of the holidays and general matters before the elf finally turned the conversation to a more solemn tone. "If I may interrupt, I had originally come for another matter. Tis not that I am saying I did not enjoy our discussion but I believe that I should tell you this before anything else." The wizard nodded for Rai to continue and the elf did with a sigh. "As I had told you before about the developments between Harry and Draco, I also want to report that there have been some more advancements. I truly think that fate has taken her toll and Christmas shall be the day that decides the solidifying or the further disintegration of their relationship."  
  
"How?" Blue eyes twinkled with concern and curiosity as Dumbledore sat down his cup.  
  
Rai released a breath of tension and started to explain, beginning from when he had first become friends with Draco all the way to how he had given the Slytherin the identity of Sirin so that he would be able to attend the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. The Headmaster listened intently as the elf explained the growing relationship between Harry and Sirin and then Draco's admittance that he was going to reveal himself to his crush with Harry's unknowing confession that he had loved him.  
  
"We have no voice in the matter do we?" Dumbledore asked after Rai had fallen silent. Said elf shook his head in response and the aged wizard sighed. "Then I only ask that you tell me what happens."  
  
"I shall." The brunette presented a weak smile as he stood. "Then I must be on my way. I should like to take to the woods soon for some time to think and to return to my home."  
  
Dumbledore nodded absently and showed Rai to the door before settling back into his chair. "Watch over them Rai. I know that you have the heart and the power to." He whispered as he closed his eyes in thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai bit his lip as he sat alone in his talen staring at his gift to Derek and what was left of the wrapping paper that he had obtained from Harry. /Did I make the right choice in giving him this?/ Glancing down at the two intertwined dark strands of hair in his hands, the elf steeled his uncertainty and nodded. /Elbereth Gilthoniel, my lady, please say that I have given this to the rightful owner./ With trembling hands, Rai wrapped the object carefully and sighed as he placed it in the large pouch of presents along with a note. /Well, that is done./  
  
A stirring beneath his tree alerted Rai and automatically notching his bow, the elf peered down into the dim darkness. "Who are you?"  
  
"Tis only I. Aseale." The Unicorn came into sight then and Rai smiled as he gracefully darted down the tree to greet his friend.  
  
"I have missed you Aseale." Leaning, down Rai hugged the creature's neck tightly before backing off. "How have you been?"  
  
Aseale seemed to smile as she allowed her companion to cast his spell and bring them to his talon before relaxing on the floor and answering. "I am well. You?"  
  
"Never better although I do yearn dearly for my kin." Rai said with a hint of gloom in his voice. "Have you heard any news of them?"  
  
Shaking her mane, Aseale gave a whinny of a sigh. "I have not but I have been keeping out an ear for any words among the forest."  
  
Rai's eyes dimmed in disappointment and was about to speak when he heard the distinct noise of someone climbing up into a branch below his talon. Frowning, he glanced to the unicorn to warn her but her ears had already picked up the sound.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"I do not know." His worry deepened as he studied the foliage below him. Suddenly he groaned. "Oh no. Tis one of my schoolmates. Aseale, I cannot enact a spell to hide you before he reaches us."  
  
"Then I shall solve that dilemma." She concentrated on one of her few spells and Rai sighed in relief when her shape shifted and before him sat a human girl. Her mane of silvery hair reached just below her waist as enchanted silver eyes grinned at him from a beautiful face. "Will this suffice?"  
  
"Aye." His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Though I cannot say much for the robes."  
  
Aseale looked down to the flowing silver cloth in confusion but it was too late for her to ask Rai for any suggestions when cobalt eyes peeked over the floor boards.  
  
"Derek? What are you doing here so late?" Rai questioned in confusion, instinctively moving to protect Aseale even though he knew that the wizard was no threat to her.  
  
The woman saw the movement and slightly smiled, again wondering how she had found such a wonderful friend. "So this is the one that you favor. No wonder, he is very handsome." Aseale couldn't help teasing her friend in elvish.  
  
Rai sent the silvery-haired woman a glare. "Very amusing Aseale. You enjoy this, don't you?"  
  
"Very much so." The unicorn grinned unexpectedly and then laughed. "You should see your expression at this moment.  
  
Scowling, Rai sat down abruptly with a pout as Derek came to join them. Said Slytherin was now looking back and forth between his two companions in confusion, not understanding the conversation that had taken place. "Do I want to know?"  
  
Rai shook his head. "No you do not and she is just being cruel."  
  
Aseale chuckled before extending her hand for Derek to shake. "My name is Aseale. Tis a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise. I'm Derek Asgaroth." Raising one fine eyebrow, the wizard smiled and appeared to mentally push aside his fleeting thought. Instead he turned to Rai. "Sorry for disturbing you but I was wondering if you wanted to go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow. There's supposed to be a Christmas Eve parade around nine and I figured that we could just hang out at The Three Broomsticks until then."  
  
"I thought that students were not allowed to remain off Hogwart's ground that late." Rai answered, a puzzled expression on his handsome features.  
  
Derek nodded. "Normally we aren't but this is a special occasion and Dumbledore has it arranged every year so that there are coaches to bring us back to the school around midnight. So would you like to come?"  
  
"Sure but could we invite a few other people as well, I would hate to leave them alone for the holiday." Rai offered a smile and flashed Aseale a warning glance.  
  
Derek seemed to reject the idea for a moment before relenting. "That would be fine. Could you be ready by about six?"  
  
Rai nodded. "I will meet you in the entrance hall then."  
  
"Great." The black-haired boy gave Rai a bright grin. "Well, I should head back. Are you going to stay here for a while?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Alright. Good night then and it was a pleasure meeting you Aseale." Derek soon vanished from sight, leaving the two friends alone once again.  
  
"Do not say it Aseale." Rai warned as the woman's image faded back into that of a unicorn.  
  
Aseale gave him an innocent look, receiving a wary one from the elf in return. "I would not say such things."  
  
Snorting indignantly, Rai decided to move to another topic. "So are you accompanying us tomorrow to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I do not know. You are aware that I was never that comfortable around humans." Silvery eyes showed her slight nervousness at the mention of being within a crowd of them.  
  
The elven-mage shifted a comforting hand into the unicorn's soft mane. "You need not concern yourself tomorrow though. I shall be there and you know that I have always been willing to protect you no matter what. Besides, I promise that it shall be something that we have both never witnessed before and I have a feeling that it will be grand." He had a fleeting image of Hogwart's interior flash through his mind and it made his heart race with anticipation of tomorrow night.  
  
Aseale gazed up into the pleading eyes and resignedly sigh. "I cannot Rai. Tis not that I am doubting whether you would keep me safe or not but I have matters that I must deal with here tomorrow night."  
  
"Alright then Aseale. I hope that the matters are not too grave." Placing a chaste kiss on the creature's muzzle, Rai embraced her again. "I should also hurry back to the castle for some rest if I am to be awake enough for the parade. Come, I shall let you down." Gathering his pack of gifts, the brunette cast the incantation and slowly they drifted back down to the forest floor. "Sleep well and I shall speak with you again soon."  
  
The unicorn gave her agreeing whinny before racing off into the trees, Rai watched her go and only when she was out of sight did he finally begin to make his trek back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
See, didn't I tell you that I had a lot of time on my hands? Hehe, anyway, that's gonna change in about a week. I start at Arizona State University then and that of course means homework. *makes gagging sound* Anyway, I already know the whole lecture that it's good for me and everything but hey that doesn't make me like school any better. *scratches head* Why am I going off on this subject. . .err. . .anyway, please review and I'll get onto writing the next chappie. 


	7. Double Date Or What?

Chapter 7: Double Date. . .Or What?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First off. . .could I please get some more reviews for this fic? Please, please, please. I really wanna know how I'm doing on this and what people want to see happen. *sigh* Anyway, same warnings apply in this chapter as with all the other chapters and hopefully I'll get more reviews. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Oh, and thank you dearly to all that did review. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Double Date. . .Or What?  
  
"Harry. . .Harry! Wake up or you will miss breakfast!"  
  
Emerald eyes slowly blinked open and Harry yawned and stretched as he sat up to find Rai standing at his bedside. "What time is it?"  
  
"Nearly eight thirty. You have but twenty minutes to get ready." Rai warned as he went to sit on his own bed. "I also wanted to know if you should like to join myself and a few others in Hogsmeade for the Christmas Eve parade."  
  
The Gryffindor grinned and nodded. "Sure. That'll be fun. I always wanted to go see it but I had no one to go with. Who else is coming with us?"  
  
Rai watched his friend gather a few toiletries and contemplated whether he should tell Harry who their companions were going to be but then decided against it. "That shall be a surprise. I will await you down in the commons."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow in question at the offered answer but shrugged aside his wonderings and hurriedly shuffled off to the bathroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai smiled disarmingly at his friend when the other Gryffindor finally rejoined him down in the common room. Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't voice his suspicions.  
  
"So, what did you want to do until six o'clock?"  
  
Shrugging, the brunette suddenly had a thought. "You have been wanting to learn some elven magic, correct?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah but how am I suppose to learn how to something that I don't have the ability to perform?  
  
"I am not saying that you may be able to perform it but I may be able to show you a few simple spells. They should only require that one has at least some magical ability to command." The elf answered, his wintry eyes twinkling. "Although I must run an errand before I can rejoin you after breakfast."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two chatted lightly as they entered the nearly empty great hall and sat down for a simple breakfast. Afterwards, Rai remained with Harry for nearly an hour at the table attempting to learn how to play Wizard's Chess before finally admitting defeat and excusing himself. Promising to meet the ebony-haired wizard in Gryffindor Tower in an hour, Rai gracefully made his way out of the dining hall and down the corridors.  
  
Once the brunette was sure that he was alone, he quietly muttered a spell and in a flash the hall was now empty.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco snorted in disgust when he finally managed to rid himself of his two 'bodyguards' and climbed into his bed. It was not as though that he wasn't capable of protecting himself, considering, next to Harry, he was one of the strongest wizards in his class. If it wasn't for the need to retain his public image, the blonde would have told off the two bumbling idiots years ago.  
  
Sighing, Draco enacted a silencing and repelling charm before settling back into his pillows only to realize that there was already someone there. "Gah!" Jumping to his feet on the mattress, the Slytherin had his wand trained on the intruder before recognizing the other to be one Rai Maxwell. "You great git! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Err. . .sorry." However, the mirth in the elf's sparkling eyes told the other that he was everything but remorseful.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Draco asked a little rudely, still a bit perturbed at his friend's sudden appearance.  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow at the discourtesy but mentally shrugged it away. "I had only wanted to see if you should like to accompany Harry, myself, and another to the Christmas Eve parade."  
  
Noting the tone of disapproval, Draco gave a breath of exhaustion and calmed as he sat down beside Rai. "Sorry I snapped at you. You just sorta caught me off guard and I just finally escaped from Crabbe and Goyle. But anyway, sure I would like to come, that would be fun. Although. . .if Harry's going, I don't think it'll be too wise for me to come as well."  
  
The wintry-eyed lord smirked. "Have you forgotten already Sirin?"  
  
"You want me to go as Sirin? Wouldn't that seem a little odd?" Draco asked skeptically.  
  
Rai waved a hand nonchalantly. "Not really." He winked as he shifted so that he was sitting with his legs folded underneath him. "Who ever said that you had to watch the parade with Harry as Sirin though?"  
  
"Are you implying. . ."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Hardly." Rai grinned again. "We meet at the entrance hall at six. I shall await you in the Transfiguration classroom twenty minutes before if you should like to accompany me." Allowing no room for argument, the brunette promptly vanished and left Draco staring dumbly at where he had been seated.  
  
/That elf is crazy./ Falling back so that he was staring up at his canopy that he had enchanted to show a miniature version of the universe, the silver-eyed wizard thought about his predicament. /I was going to tell Harry tomorrow anyway. I guess one day earlier won't hurt./ Mind made up, Draco sighed again as he set to watching the leisurely rotation of the planets.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you coming Rai?!" Harry shouted up the stairs into the boy's dorm.  
  
"Go ahead Harry. I shall be there in a short while." The elf called back and Harry shrugged as he gathered his cloak and stepped through the portrait hole. /I wonder who else is coming with us? Rai had said it was going to be a surprise./ So caught in thought, the Gryffindor hardly registered when he had finally reached the entrance hall. If weren't for a snicker, the ebony-haired boy would have walked straight out of Hogwarts.  
  
"Are we lost Potter?"  
  
Harry's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed in contempt as he spotted the Slytherin. "Asgaroth. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Free world Potter and plus I'm waiting for a friend. What are you doing here?" Derek shot back, his posture showing off the confidence his house was famous for.  
  
Glowering, Harry crossed his arms. "Another of your slimy companions Asgaroth?"  
  
Derek smirked and had to resist the urge to laugh. /I wonder how he would take it if he knew that he was talking about Rai?/ Shaking his head, the cobalt-eyed seventh year closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.  
  
An uncomfortable silence covered the two like a thick blanket and over the next few minutes there were several sounds of shifting and muttered curses. Finally footsteps echoed down the hall and both sighed in relief when they saw it was Rai.  
  
"Rai-"  
  
"Rai-"  
  
Confusion swept through Harry and Derek as they glared at each other.  
  
"What are you calling him for?" Harry bit out and turning so that he missed Rai's companion.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes. "Because he is the one I was waiting for. We're going to see the parade together."  
  
"What?!" Twisting around, Harry stared at the brunette elf in disbelief but only received a sheepish shrug in response.  
  
"I said it was going to be a surprise and I'm sure that you remember Sirin Harry and Derek since you don't know him, this is my old friend Sirin."  
  
Sirin offered a smile as he bowed like Rai had showed him. "Tis a pleasure to meet you and it is good to see you again Harry."  
  
Harry grinned, forgetting all about Derek as he slung his cloak over his shoulders and fell into step beside Sirin while Rai took his place beside the aforementioned Slytherin.  
  
"Why did Aseale not come?"  
  
Rai cast hesitant glance at Derek from the corner of his eyes as he hurriedly thought up an excuse for his friend. "She had matters to attend to back home. Tonight twas too inconvenient."  
  
"I see." The ebon-haired man accepted the explanation reluctantly before changing the subject. "So how long have you known Sirin?"  
  
"To humans it would seem quite a while but very short in the life span of elves. Although in that time, we have become close friends." Rai offered, evasively, growing uncomfortable with the questions.  
  
Derek sent a secretive glance behind him to his other companions and grinned. "I think that Sirin may like Potter."  
  
"I don't think I know." Rai answered immediately, grinning "I had planned to allot time for the two to speak privately."  
  
"How about a little before the parade starts." The Slytherin suggested. "We could pretend to loose them in the crowd although I have every intention to see how this turns out."  
  
Rai froze at the thought of Derek discovering Draco's true identity but then thought about how he had come to trust the other and finally nodded. "As do I."  
  
By that time, the four companions had already come upon the bustling streets of Hogsmeade and after a small debate over where to eat, mostly between Harry and Derek, since the Draco was not supposed to know the town, they settled for the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Over dinner, Rai watched his two happy friends subtly and sighed. /This is going to be a long night./  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 7. I'm back from California and in school now. Grr. . .I'm lucky to have time to write right now. Oh well, hopefully my updates will remain as frequent as they can. 


	8. Parade Magic

Chapter 8: Parade Magic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the awaited chapter. Lot's of new details are brought up here and this is where it starts to get interesting. Hehe, anyway, same warnings apply in this chappie as in the others and of course please review. I really need some more for this story. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Parade Magic  
  
Harry sighed as he stood on his tiptoes to search through the top of the crowd again. "Where did they go?"  
  
Sirin shrugged. "I do not know." He was lying since he had seen Rai smirk when the elf had vanished into the crowd with Derek but he also knew that this was the brunette's way of giving him a chance to speak with Harry.  
  
"Maybe we should look around."  
  
"Actually," Sirin bit his lips as he studied his feet, his chocolate- colored hair sliding forward to curtain his face. "Could I speak with you?"  
  
Harry frowned but agreed and allowed his companion to lead them toward the front of the Shrieking Shack where no one was in sight. The elf halted and seemed to be steeling himself before slowly spinning around to face Harry. "I have to confess something Harry. I have not been telling you the entire truth." He held up a hand to stop any interruption from the wizard. "Just let me finish." He released a deep breath before continuing. "I mean this doesn't concern anything about my true personality or anything that I've told you. All that I've been hiding is my true identity."  
  
"Your true identity? What do you mean?" Emerald eyes showed the immense confusion and Harry stepped forward unconsciously.  
  
"I mean. . ." Sirin shook his head. "It will just be easier to show you." The 'elf' spoke the few words of enchantment that Rai had taught him and the same bright light that accompanied his transformation into Sirin swirled around him before it disappeared.  
  
The Gryffindor had closed his eyes to protect them from the sudden light but once he opened them, Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Listen to me before you get mad Harry. When Rai had first helped me disguise myself as Sirin I had never meant to be in that form long enough to let you know me." Draco pleaded.  
  
Harry could only stutter a few words before he finally manage to force out a sentence. "Rai helped you do this?"  
  
Draco nodded. 'Don't be angry with him. He did not intend this either but it's happened."  
  
Shaking his head, the ebony-haired man tried to process all the information. For several minutes, Harry only kept closing and opening his eyes as he tried to steady himself with deep breaths. "Why did you do this?"  
  
The blonde watched as Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Biting his lip, Draco wrapped his arms about his waist. "Remember what you had told me about liking me?" He couldn't help the smile at the adorable shade of red that Harry acquired at those words. "Well, I've got a secret to tell you as well." Moving within an inch of his ex-rival, Draco grinned and gingerly moved his arms to embrace Harry while he leaned down to speak softly into the Gryffindor's ear. "I love you too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Dra-!!" Rai clapped a hand over Derek's mouth as he dragged his friend back behind the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Quiet. You do not want them to know we are here." The elf hissed, slowly moving his hand away.  
  
Derek gaped and then peeked around the building again to make sure that he had not seen wrong. "That's Draco? Draco Malfoy?!"  
  
Rai nodded, blowing his bangs out of his eyes as he looked around the shack. What he saw made him grin as he moved to crouch near Derek again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Wintry eyes glowed with mirth as Rai smirked. "They're kissing." He slapped his hand on Derek's mouth again to muffle the startled exclamation and scowled at the other before removing his hand again. "Calm down Derek. Those two like each other and it's already taken them this long to admit it. Let them be happy."  
  
"But Draco's a Slytherin and Potter's a Gryffindor." Derek protested.  
  
Rai raised one fine eyebrow. "You do comprehend what you just said and the situation that you yourself are in, right?"  
  
Derek blushed as he realized what Rai was referring to. "That's different." He muttered weakly.  
  
"Oh, how so?" The brunette asked as he leaned against the shack with his arms crossed. "As I understand it, I am a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin. I don't see that small detail stopping us."  
  
The ebony-haired man flushed a deeper red before something about Rai's statement sunk in. Standing, Derek moved so that he was almost pressing Rai back into the wood of the building behind them. "Us? Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
Opening his mouth to reply, Rai hastily snapped it closed as he realized he had no response to that. Biting his lip, the elf refused to meet Derek's eyes as he shrugged.  
  
Derek grinned, forgetting all his embarrassment, as he raised a hand to tilt Rai's face up. He was amused to find the other's cheeks stained crimson and also that he couldn't resist the urge to run his hand over Rai's soft skin and bury his long fingers into the silky brunette locks. "You're beautiful you know that?"  
  
"All elves are beautiful." Rai whispered in reply.  
  
Shaking his head, the cobalt-eyed wizard slowly leaned down, giving Rai a chance to back out of the gesture if the other chose to. He really did love Rai, whether he showed it openly or not and Derek would never force anything upon the elf.  
  
Rai's eyes skimmed over Derek's features as the other edged closer to him. He knew what the Slytherin wanted and surprisingly, despite all the consequences, Rai was willing to reciprocate the feelings. So, without a second doubt, the elf completed the embrace and gently touched his lips to Derek.  
  
Derek shuddered as a pleasant shiver raced down his spine and he hugged Rai's closer to his body, wanting to feel the other's heart beating with his. They traded a lingering kiss until the lack of breath finally forced them apart. The two men stood there for a peaceful moment until the sounds and laughter reached them and Rai sighed reluctantly. "We should get Harry and Draco. The parade is starting."  
  
The wizard wanted to protest but agreed with a hesitant nod. "I suppose. I don't really want to see the parade now though."  
  
Rai chuckled as he gave Derek a brief kiss. "Aw, come on. Tis my first one and I shall like to see it with my friends."  
  
Derek pouted but nevertheless agreed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A polite cough cut into their snogging as Harry and Draco abruptly parted to find Derek and Rai grinning at them.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Rai questioned innocently, receiving to glares and an amused snort from his blue-eyed boyfriend. "The parade is starting though so we should get going. I would really like to see some of the show."  
  
Draco seemed none to happy at the disruption but consented to Rai's wish. Looping an arm about Harry's slim waist, the blonde led the way back toward where the festivities were taking place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was nearly midnight by the time, the two Gryffindors and two Slytherins shuffled into the entrance hall of Hogwarts along with several other sleepy students. Rai had bid Draco and Derek good night and was heading back to the Gryffindor common room when he heard someone shouting his name. Turning, Rai caught sight of Dumbledore as the headmaster approached where he and Harry stood.  
  
A troubled look clouded the aged wizard's features as he greeted the two. "May I speak with you Rai?"  
  
"Of course." Telling Harry that he would rejoin him soon, Rai hastily walked away with Dumbledore. Their entire trip to the headmaster's office was in silence but as soon as they set foot in their destination, Dumbledore spun around, almost causing Rai to crash into him. "What is it Lord Dumbledore?"  
  
"Harry and Draco, have they already become a couple?"  
  
Rai frowned at the urgent note in Dumbledore's voice and slowly answered. "They are. What has occurred?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed wearily as he almost collapsed into his chair. Even to Rai, who had not known the man for long knew that it was a rare occurrence to see the wizard so defeated. Making his way around the desk, Rai spun the headmaster's chair around and knelt down so that he could meet the now dulled blue eyes. "Tell me what has happened. Perhaps I shall be able to assist you."  
  
The man shook his head. "No it's too late. Fate has definitely taken its course."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rai asked gravely, a faint understanding and fear passing through his eyes.  
  
"Voldemort has resurfaced and it has been confirmed by Severus that he knows of what powers he can obtain from Harry and Draco." Dumbledore informed, eyes closed in dread.  
  
Rai rocked back on his heels. "How? How could he know of this?" The brunette glanced up quickly. "Does he know that I am here?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Not that we know of."  
  
"Then we have an advantage." Rai rose to his feet purposefully. "I can set up extra elvish protections about Harry and Draco."  
  
"But how long will it last?" The headmaster asked sullenly. "We cannot protect them forever and eventually you will have to return to your own people."  
  
The elf sighed. "Although until then we can speak to both of them and we can do whatever is in our power to protect them." Rai looked to Dumbledore expectantly and smiled when his companion agreed.  
  
Standing, the headmaster smiled gratefully. "Thank you Rai. We shall arrange a meeting two days from now."  
  
Rai nodded. "Two days." With that he exited the office and solemnly raced back to Gryffindor tower. /If you can hear me, my lady, lend me the needed strength to allow us all to come through this alive./  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Told you it'll get interesting in this chapter and we've finally got the couples together. I'll see when I can get the next chapter posted since I'm in school now and I really don't have all the time in the world anymore. *sigh* Other than that, please please please review. I would really like to know how this story is going and I'm not getting enough feedback to know. Although, I am grateful to the people that have told me how I'm doing. Hmm. . .other than that I guess there's nothing else to say. Thanks for reading and like I said, I'll post the next chapter whenever possible.HHaHoHoHo 


	9. Just When You Thought Life Was Perfect

Chapter 9: Just When You Thought Life Was Perfect. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, these chapters are coming out faster than I thought they would. I guess it's just that this story is actually really fun to write. Anyway, like usual the same warnings apply and I would also like lots of feedback. Umm. . .other than that let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Just When You Thought Life Was Perfect. . .  
  
Rai awoke to Harry almost pouncing on him in his excitement as announced the obvious fact that Christmas was here. Laughing, Rai relented to his friend's tugging and allowed Harry to pull him down the stairs and to where the Gryffindor tree sat. He couldn't resist the smile that formed on his lips as he saw all the gifts that laid under the exquisitely decorated branches of pine.  
  
Taking residence on the chair closest to the tree, Rai gratefully accepted the presents as Harry handed them over before tearing open his own. Rai shook his head and went about unwrapping his packages at a more controlled rate. In the end, the elf had quite a pile at his feet. From the Weasleys, obviously Ron had told his family about him, Rai had received a deep blue sweater similar to Harry's crimson one, from Ron, the brunette had gotten 'Quidditch Throughout the Ages' and from Hermione he had, of course, been given a thick tome about Hogwarts. Harry's present, to Rai's great shock, was a new Firebolt. They had spent several moments arguing about how much the other Gryffindor had to spend on the gift but finally Rai thanked his friend and carefully laid the broom aside. After that he had opened Draco's and Derek's presents, unwrapping a beautiful painting of a dragon and a dragon pendent from his blonde friend and a broom care set from his boyfriend. Dumbledore's gift, which Rai had placed under the tree the day he got it, turned out to be a varied assortment of treats; that, along with the numerous gifts from the other Gryffindors, provided Rai enough candy to last the rest of the year.  
  
On the other hand, Harry had also allotted about as much presents as Rai had. Like Rai, he had received candy from Dumbledore and his fellow Gryffindors. From Ron, though, the ebony-haired man had acquired a bag of jokes and tricks from a local shop in Hogsmeade and from Hermione a self writing quill with assorted colors of ink to fill the quill. Draco had given Harry a beautifully crafted silver ring embedded with emeralds along with a golden chain. Then, to both Gryffindors' surprise, Harry also found a gift from Derek, which turned out to be a new sketch book and a set of charcoal pencils. "How'd he know that I could draw? Did you tell him Rai?"  
  
Rai denied it. "I didn't. It could have been Draco though."  
  
Accepting that explanation, Harry set to opening his remaining gift from his elven friend. Carefully tearing the golden wrapping paper away, the ebon-haired wizard withdrew an intricately designed emerald set in silver on the end of a thin yet sturdy chain. Cradling it in his palm, Harry's eyes widened when he felt warmth emit from the stone and his head shot up. "What is this Rai?"  
  
"Tis made by the best of elven craftsmen and I had personally integrated a protection spell into the stone." The wintry-eyed archer smiled. "This will provide some shielding from magical enchantments and may make your encounters, if you have any further ones, with Voldemort tilt in your favor."  
  
Clasping the necklace around his neck, Harry gently tucked it beneath his shirt. "Thank you Rai. I mean it. Thanks."  
  
Rai nodded then chuckled. "Tis the least I could do for the Firebolt, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned and they chatted for a few hours before they each collected their presents and went upstairs to put them up and dress for lunch, having realized that they had missed breakfast already. Upon entering the dining hall, Derek and Draco approached their boyfriends.  
  
"Thanks Rai." The blonde Slytherin said. "When do you think you could teach me?"  
  
"Teach you what?" Harry asked, a little puzzled as he kissed Draco and ignored the surprised looks that the rest of the students were giving them.  
  
Draco grinned. "Archery. Rai got made me a set and he had told me a while ago that he would teach me."  
  
"Can I come and watch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, love." Draco dismissed both himself and Harry, promising to meet their companions later and leaving the brunette with Derek.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Derek responded, giving Rai a curious look. "Thank you for the present. It is quite beautiful."  
  
Rai glanced over to the other as the Slytherin presented the life stone that he had on a chain around his neck. Reaching out, the elf gently caressed the silver-blue surface. "Keep it safe Derek."  
  
Derek's eyebrow raised in question at the elf's almost doubtful tone. "What is it Rai? Is there something about this that I should know?"  
  
Snapping out of his trance, the brunette shook his head. "For now it's nothing. Just promise me that you shall keep it safe."  
  
"I promise." Leaning down, Derek lightly and lovingly brushed his lips against Rai's. "With all my heart I promise."  
  
"I love you." Rai breathed as they parted and he watched as Derek's face brightened considerably.  
  
Derek could feel the joy rushing through his veins and kissed Rai again. "I love you too."  
  
The elf nuzzled his cheek against Derek's before pulling away slightly. "Let's get something to eat. Besides, I believe that we may be embarrassing a few people on our behalf."  
  
Smirking evilly, Derek brushed his lips against Rai's before fully pulling away. "Now let's get something to eat."  
  
Rai rolled his eyes but followed his boyfriend as they both sat down at the only table set out and spoke cheerfully as the archer ate his lunch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Draco." Harry called softly as the two boys snuggled together on the couch in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The blonde mumbled sleepily as he burrowed deeper into his lover's chest. "Hmm?"  
  
Harry chuckled softly, twining his fingers into the sun-tainted locks and bending down to kiss the top of Draco's head. "What are we gonna tell everyone when they come back from holidays? I'm sort of worried about how they may react."  
  
Draco shifted slightly so that he could look up into the dark green depths that studied him. "We tell them the truth Harry. Why should they think any less of us just because we chose to love each other?" He placed a small peck on Harry's lips. "And if they are truly our friends then they will accept us for this. Besides we will always have Rai and Derek."  
  
"I don't know about Derek. I don't think he likes me very much." The Gryffindor mumbled, playing with the ring that hung about Draco's neck. Apparently, Draco had bought a matching band to Harry's.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco poked the other's nose playfully. "He likes you and even if he didn't Rai would have 'convinced' him to by now."  
  
Harry grinned, his eyes sparkling in a knowing manner. "I guess I do see you're point. Rai can be very devious when he wants to be."  
  
"You've got my full agreement on that." The blonde humphed at the memory of his first encounter with Rai and by the look on Harry's face, Draco knew that their sneaky friend had also pulled quite a few tricks on him to get them to finally admit their feelings to one another. /He did help us do that didn't he?/ Immediately his misty eyes softened at the thought. "Although, we should be grateful to him. I mean, we wouldn't be together if it wasn't for his interference."  
  
"That's true." Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, which Draco found adorable and couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend gently on the corner of his mouth. The ebony-haired wizard titled his head in question. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just because," he gave Harry another brief kiss, "you are too adorable," another kiss on the nose, "for your own good and," another on Harry's forehead, "for just being you."  
  
Sighing, Harry savored the perfection of the moment and tugged the taller boy closer to his body. "I love you Drac."  
  
"I love you too." Placing one last kiss on Harry's full lips, Draco cuddled up to his boyfriend again and soon both wizards were sleeping soundly in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was almost five in the afternoon before Harry stirred. Without opening his eyes, he tried to stretch but a warm weight on his chest hindered his movements and caused his eyes to snap open. "Who. . ." Catching sight of the silky locks however, Harry visibly calmed and a slow smile spread across his handsome features.  
  
/Draco. . ./ The Gryffindor reveled in the sensation of his boyfriend, feeling at the moment the luckiest person in the world as he tightened his grip on Draco. Said boy unintelligibly whispered Harry's name sweetly in his sleep while his lover watched him with an affectionate smile on his face. It was a moment later that silver gems blinked hazily open and Draco yawned kittenishly.  
  
"Welcome back to the waking world, love." Harry grinned as he kissed Draco's forehead, which in turn resulted with an eager meeting of lips.  
  
"And what a welcome it is." Draco breathed huskily against Harry's mouth. He was about to lean in again, when a snicker caught their attention. Both, Slytherin and Gryffindor, gazed up in shock to find Rai inclined on the back of their chair with a raised eyebrow and a smirk threatening to escape.  
  
Rai couldn't resist the temptation and grinned. "I was wondering when the two of you would wake up and then it happens just when I take a five minute break and I come back to find you all over each other."  
  
Harry and Draco flushed as crimson as the couch they were lying on as they both attempted to scowl up at their friend. Draco grumbled something about 'pesky, interfering fairies' before pushing himself into a sitting position.  
  
The elf tutted. "Now, I am not a fairy. Entirely divergent race."  
  
Flushing a little in embarrassment, Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "You do know that you show up at the most inconvenient times."  
  
Having become used to the Slytherin's blunt statements, Rai only shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to inform you that dinner will be in an hour." Winking, at Harry, the brunette pushed away from the sofa and climbed the stairs back up into the boys' dorms.  
  
The couple watched Rai for a moment until Harry felt caressing lips moving across his throat. "Wha-what are you doing?"  
  
Draco purred as he nuzzled his lover's neck. "Finishing what we started."  
  
"Wha-oh." Harry's cheeks stained a light red as he turned in Draco's arms. "Should we be doing that in the common room?"  
  
Silver eyes lit with a wicked glint, as Draco kissed Harry. "Probably not but no one's here to stop us. Besides, our beds are too far." He pressed their mouths together in a passionate lip lock, cutting off any protests until Harry gave a quiet moan of pleasure. Smirking into the kiss, Draco slowly lowered them to the rug in front of the fireplace, neither noticing Rai when the other cast a silencing charm over the room and inaudibly shut the door to his dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's chapter nine. Hopefully it was alright. I left it on a sweet note, so hopefully that was to everyone's liking. ^_^ Anyway, please review and chapter ten will be out soon. 


	10. Protecting the Ones You Love

Chapter 10: Protecting the Ones You Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, I found time to actually finish chapter ten. Eheh, so anyway, the same warnings apply in this chapter as every other chapter of this story. Umm. . .other than that I would really love some reviews for this story. I haven't gotten many and it's really making me sad. Please, please review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Protecting the Ones You Love  
  
Rai stood deathly still, his arms wrapped about his thin waist as he closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
"So what are we to do?" Harry's hushed voice cut through the brunette's thoughts as silver-blue eyes snapped open.  
  
Hesitating only briefly, Rai bit his lip and transferred his gaze between Dumbledore and the two other students. "For now, we can only raise more protections around you. Lord Dumbledore still has not been able to locate Voldemort's exact location and until then I shall help him watch after you two."  
  
"But what if something does happen? What if Voldemort manages to get a hold of us?" Draco's grey eyes were dulled with worry as he tugged Harry closer to his own body.  
  
This time Dumbledore answered. "We cannot allow that. If he manages to obtain your combined powers, there shall be no stopping him. Rai and I have already set up many different types of protection that we could erect about you and from now on you are not allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"We realize that it may not be to your liking but it is necessary until we are able to track Voldemort's movements. If my people were still here, you would be staying with us for even the dark lord cannot pierce our powers. Alas, though, this is all we are capable of providing for now." There was silence and emerald, silver, and icy blue studied each other.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore broke through his students' silent communication. "Then it is settled. A private room has been arranged for the both of you boys and all your belongings have already been moved. Rai shall teach you how to get past the barriers and charms."  
  
Harry sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly as he pressed himself closer to his lover. "Are we still going to be attending class regularly?"  
  
"Yes you are." Dumbledore's blue eyes shone with sympathy and he offered a comforting smile. "Except now yours and Mister Malfoy's and Mister Maxwell's schedules have been changed to match so that you can remain together during the day." He sighed. "I really do apologize for all of this but please do understand what will happen should Voldemort capture you boys."  
  
The emerald-eyed Gryffindor nodded, his eyes glazed over with determination. "We understand." Harry stood, Draco following suit. "Can we see our new room?"  
  
Considering the young, brave boy that stood before him, the headmaster slowly nodded. "Rai will take you there."  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Harry murmured, taking his lover's hand and glancing at Rai.  
  
Rai, in turn nodded and motioned for his two friends out the door. Falling in step behind them, the elf's wintry gaze flickered over to the aged wizard for a concise second and then turned to leave with a swirl of his school cloak.  
  
A tense peace fell over the three boys and as they came to unfamiliar corridors, Draco and Harry stared in wonder at the increasingly rich decorations. Like every other part of Hogwarts, the walls, ceilings, and floors were built out of finely set stone but the ornamentation was definitely finer than any where else in the castle. "Wow. . ." Harry breathed as his mouth gaped in wonder at the painting that they had come to stop in front of. "What is this?"  
  
"Tis a painting by Godric Gryffindor. It is meant to depict the history of the four houses. With Gryffindor and Slytherin at the top." Rai smirked at the raised eyebrow that he received for knowing that information. "Hermione saw it fit to inform me all about Hogwart's history, which by chance included this painting. Now. . ." He dug through his pocket until his hand finally reappeared with a small crystal vile. "I must ask you to drink this Draco."  
  
Draco frowned, taking the flask into his hand and eyeing it closely. "What is this?"  
  
"Veritaserum."  
  
"Veritaserum? Why? You cannot seriously think. . ." Draco began but seeing the stern expression etched on his friend's features, the Slytherin shook his head. "You still do not trust me."  
  
Beside him, Harry glared, thoroughly furious at the doubt that was shown toward Draco. He was about to protest on his boyfriend's behalf when Rai sighed.  
  
"Tis not that I do not trust you but you must see our position in this delicate situation. I may see you as a reliable and loyal person but not everyone may think that Draco. Your family does not exactly hold a. . .good reputation Draco Malfoy." Even though his demeanor was solemn, Rai's icy gems betrayed the regret that he felt for doing this to his friend.  
  
Draco pursued his lips in annoyance but he knew that he could not dispute the logic. "Fine."  
  
"Please don't be angry with me Draco. Twas not my choice."  
  
Some of the anger that he felt melted away as he heard the heart felt plea and the Slytherin consented before uncorking the vial and downing the potion in one gulp. "Alright. Ask whatever you need to."  
  
Rai took a deep breath, before starting. "Are you involved in any plans with Voldemort that would bring any harm to Harry Potter or those on the side of good?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you in legion with Voldemort?"  
  
"No!" Neither of his companions was surprised by the shock and revulsion that was apparent in Draco's voice.  
  
"Then last question. Are you willing to do anything to protect Harry Potter and keep Voldemort from gaining the powers that you and he possess?"  
  
"I am. With all my heart."  
  
A gradual smile grew on Rai's beautiful features and his eyes gleamed with approval. "Then I shall show you how to gain passage into your tower now." Together, they worked through the various spells and charms until they stood in the middle of a large living room decorated in various shades of silver, green, scarlet, and gold. "There is a kitchen in that door and a bedroom and bathroom in the other. As Lord Dumbledore said, your belongings have already been sent up. I shall come by every night to check on you and lead you down to where you shall receive training on some of the new powers that you shall acquire through your new bond."  
  
"Training?"  
  
Rai looked to Harry. "Yes. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and myself shall lead you in it. We will instruct you as your magic grows and teach you more complicated spells." He glanced at the muggle clock that sat on one of the smaller coffee tables. "Now I must excuse myself. I'm afraid that I must under see the wards being set up in the Forbidden Forest. Take the time to accustom yourself to your new room and I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"See you. Be careful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After the door shut behind Rai, Draco slumped onto the sofa wearily. He leaned against Harry when the other sat down beside him and automatically the Gryffindor raised his arms to embrace his boyfriend comfortingly. "What's going to happen Harry?"  
  
"I don't know Drac. I still can't believe that we're soul mates. I mean, I'm not object to that idea and I think it's rather nice but I really don't want Voldemort to gain and manipulate our powers." Harry answered, his forehead creased with a frown.  
  
"I agree." Draco hummed silently in thought. "I wonder what our new powers are and how we're supposed to control them if Professor Dumbledore and Rai were right about them increasing."  
  
"I don't know. We just have to trust Professor Dumbledore and Rai when they're training us. They should know what they're doing." Harry pulled the blonde tighter against himself and buried his nose in the sun-tinted locks, reveling in the smell of cinnamon and winter in his lover's hair. For now, he knew that all he could do was hold onto Draco and hope that neither of them would have to face Voldemort.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai's robes gradually melted away into his elven clothing as he gracefully moved down the hallways and into the Slytherin section of the school. He sent a searching spell through the stone walls and smiled when it located the entrance to the Slytherin dorms while delivering the password to him mentally. Coming to a normal-looking portion of the corridor wall, Rai muttered the command word and nodded in satisfaction as the wall dissolved and he stepped into the Slytherin common room.  
  
All head turned at his entrance and there was a brief second of shock, where all the Slytherin's had their mouths gaped open in astonishment at the appearance of a Gryffindor in their lair before time started again.  
  
"How did you get in here?!" Pansy shrieked as she jumped up from her chair in front of the dully glowing fire, Derek and Blaise right beside her.  
  
The elf raised one fine eyebrow. "That is my own secret, now I must speak with Derek if you do not mind."  
  
Derek shook his head before Pansy and Blaise could retort and he quietly followed Rai back out into the hallway. "What is so urgent that you actually had to risk it in the Slytherin dorms Rai?"  
  
"I am heading into the Forbidden Forest for the night Derek. There are matters concerning Voldemort that I must see to." Rai winced when Derek shouted in protest. He had known that his lover would respond this way, but it still didn't prepare his sensitive elven ears for the outburst.  
  
"What?! What do you mean? You can't." He gathered Rai in a desperate hug, whispering now. "I-I don't want to lose you now, love. I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
Rai felt his heart shatter at the spoken words and he clenched his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. "I know Derek and neither do I but I have to do this or Harry and Draco are going to suffer the consequences. You must understand my position in this. Tis my duty to protect them as it was for me to protect my people." He raised a gentle hand, tracing the delicate features of his lover's face. "I am sorry Derek." Taking a deep breath, Rai did the bravest thing he had ever done in his life; he backed out of Derek's arms and forced on a calm visage. "I love you. Remember that." With that, the elf was gone, leaving the broken raven-haired wizard to slide to the ground in tears. He sobbed with all his heart as he buried his head in his knees, not caring if the world saw his pain.  
  
That was how Draco found him half an hour later, when the blonde had returned to ask Blaise for one his books. The younger boy took one look at his mentally and physically exhausted friend and he did not need to ask what had occurred. Rather, he gently and without question assisted Derek to his feet and slowly led him back to his new flat.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wah! Sad ending to chapter ten. *ahem* Well, we'll see what happens in the next chapter, eh? Hehe, anyway as usual please review and I'm gonna start hammering away on chapter eleven. *pulls out hammer and grins* Sayonara minna! ^_^ 


	11. Preparations for the Incoming Darkness

Chapter 11: Preparations for the Incoming Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, this thing is getting long! I didn't even think it would become this involved. Oh well, it's fun to write. Anyway, I was wondering why I didn't get many reviews for this? Is this fic really that bad? Sheesh, I hope not. But please review I really want to know what the public thinks about this. Hmm. . .other than that, the same warnings apply and now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Preparations for the Incoming Darkness  
  
"What happened Draco? What's wrong with Derek?" Harry scrambled up from his position on the rug in front of the hearth and rushed over to his lover and his friend. "What happened Draco?"  
  
Pushing the door closed with his foot, Draco struggled as he carefully led Derek over to the couch and lightly pushed him down until he was lying on his back. The Slytherin made sure that Derek was comfortable before he stepped away from him. He then turned to Harry and gently grabbed him by arm to guide him to the other side of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with Derek?" Harry whispered once there were out of hearing range. His emerald eyes traveled over to his friend and his expression laced with concern at the sight of the reddened eyes and tear-stained face.  
  
"I found him like this outside of the Slytherin dorms. I'm not really sure what happened to him but I think that Rai may have told him that he was leaving." Draco almost grimaced at his own words. He couldn't imagine if Harry had to leave him like that now that he had finally found his lover and soul mate. /By Merlin, Derek. I am so sorry./  
  
Studying Derek, who seemed so small and fragile crying his heart out over his missing lover, Harry shivered as the thought of the pain that he was going through and what it must feel like for the other. He bit his lip as he considered the current situation before facing Draco again. "What are we supposed to do then?"  
  
Draco shook his head, his silver gems now also resting on his fellow classmate. "We just have to watch after him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid just because Rai's gone."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Silence descended upon the flat, the only sounds being Derek's heavy breathing occasionally accompanied by a choked sob. A sudden crack and rumble of thunder from outside the only window of their castle flat permeated the warmly lit room and it caused all three to jolt with fear. Silver met green and both of their thoughts immediately went out to Rai who was still in the Forbidden Forest. As every second passed, their worry increased. For outside, a storm was on the approach.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai perched as still as an assassin on a high branch as he gripped his bow tightly in his hands. Not a muscle twitched on his body and even his breathing was slow and controlled as he studied the ground beneath him. He watched as a large group of creatures walked past directly under him and he smirked as he was sure that not even those with the sharpest senses would be able to detect him.  
  
A flash of silver caught his eye and Rai darted down a few branches to catch a better glimpse of the intruder. However, upon seeing that it was a unicorn, the elf visibly relaxed and he lightly dropped to the forest floor.  
  
The ethereal creature tensed as he sensed a movement behind him and he pawed the ground nervously. "Who's there? Show yourselves."  
  
Smiling, Rai emerged from the underbrush. "Tis I Lord Rai. How are you faring Ruen?."  
  
Ruen snorted in relief at the appearance of his elven friend and stepped closer to Rai. He gave a gentle whinny of greeting, bending his head to allow Rai's to lay a hand on his head. "I am quite well. I thought that I would not find you."  
  
"You will always find me if you look. Tis either that or I will find you my friend." Rai knelt so that he was able to look directly into Ruen's eyes. "Do you bear any news?"  
  
"Aye. The patrols and wards have been completed in the western and northern ends of the forest. Currently the protections in the eastern end are being worked on and nearly finished. There have also been no sightings of the enemy."  
  
A feeling of respite accompanied by uneasiness washed through Rai at the news. /Why aren't they attacking yet? Where are they?/ "I see." He frowned, glancing around the forest. "Have you seen Aseale?"  
  
Ruen nodded. "I passed her a short way back. She was speaking with a centaur."  
  
The elf took a mental note of this and a small worry in his mind vanished. "Then we shall have their ears too."  
  
"We have the entire forest." Ruen spoke with a small smile in his voice.  
  
Rai chuckled. "True. Now I must return to my post. Be careful my friend. I expect to see you after the fighting is done."  
  
"As I do you."  
  
Leaning down, the wintry-eyed elf placed a chaste kiss on the unicorn's nuzzle. "May Elbereth be with you."  
  
"And may Mielikki [1] guide you." Ruen answered with a quiet whinny and Rai's eyes followed the mare until he had vanished into the depth of the trees. Sighing, Rai scaled up the nearby tree, once again returning to his post as a silent sentinel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry and Draco looked up as Derek stirred. The glazed cobalt depths cleared slightly as Derek sat up and it seemed that the ebony-haired Slytherin was taking note of his surrounding for the first time since he had arrived. /Where am I? Rai. . .where's Rai? Oh no. . .a storm!/ "Rai!" Bounding up from his place on the couch, Derek panicked as he raced for the door. He would have made it out into the corridor too if it wasn't for Draco's quick thinking.  
  
Draco, seeing that his friend had finally realized that Rai was not with them, instinctively moved to pursue Derek. Without hesitation, the blonde tackled his classmate, sending them both crashing to the ground. "Derek! Calm down! You can't go out there! There will be no way in hell you can locate Rai! You have to trust him!"  
  
Derek shook his head defiantly and continued to thrash and struggle almost kicking the other Slytherin off of him but a sudden shout of stupefy from Harry and all movement ceased. After a moment to insure that the raven- haired wizard truly could not move, Draco warily extracted himself and stood.  
  
"I am so sorry Derek but we cannot let you leave." Draco told his friend. His own heart echoed the pain of Rai's absence as he watched crystal droplets course down Derek's face and he clenched his eyes shut to prevent his own tears from escaping.  
  
"Draco. . ." The breathy gasp of his name caught Draco's attention and his gaze flickered over to Harry before joining his lover at the large bay window which overlooked the Forbidden Forest. He had no worries that anyone would spot either Harry or him since the window was charmed to appear at part of the wall from the outside. "There's something out there in the rain."  
  
"What?" He frowned when Harry gestured to something at the outskirt of the trees and Draco followed his finger to the thick cluster of foliage. Silver eyes squinted as he tried to penetrate the deep sheets of rain and the flashes of lightening in the darkened sky. After a long period of studying, Draco's breath caught when he saw a glimmer of metal and the distinctive lines of cloaked human figures. Only one thought ran through his mind. "Rai. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dashing through the bushes, Rai cursed when he came upon a mysteriously cloaked figure. Kneeling carefully beside the man, the elf cautiously flipped him over and lifted the arm of his robes. The sight of the Dark Mark made him scowl for it was deeply engraved in his memory from the many times that he had had to protect his own people from these black magicians. "The mark of Voldemort." Lifting one hand, a silver orb appeared and drifted down to penetrate the unconscious death eater's forehead causing all signs of possible life to completely vanish from the dark wizard.  
  
"What is it Rai?" Aseale panted out as she finally caught up with Rai.  
  
Rai stood and with a snap of his fingers the body of the man disappeared. "A minion of Voldemort. He seems to have been attacked by fairy magic." He drew his ivory and silver wrought daggers, spinning them expertly in his hands before resheathing them. "I want you to spread the warning and have all the security increased. An attack is more likely to come with the storm."  
  
"I agree. Where shall you be?"  
  
"At the southern edge of the forest nearest to Hogwarts." He rounded on his heels but paused for a brief moment. "Whatever you do, I do not want you to come after me. I shall return if I can. If I do not, then I want you to take over and ensure that Hogwarts is well protected."  
  
Aseale nodded, spinning around on her hind hooves. "You have my word. Be careful my old friend." With that she rushed back into the trees.  
  
Rai closed his eyes, taking a deep, soothing breath before leaping up onto a low branch and creeping his way to the edge of the forest. As he came to the last tree before he would drop onto a large field, Rai's suspicions were confirmed and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the lone figure making his way to the school. /So we have finally emerged have we? I shall teach you to ever mess with my dearest friends./  
  
Drawing his cowl, Rai's eyes bled fully silver as he drew his blades with the beautiful low resonance of metal against metal. The elf muttered an incantation beneath his breath and he nodded in satisfaction as he felt the power incase the entire area.  
  
As he dropped soundlessly to the grass-covered ground, Rai simultaneously fell into a crouching position, dashing toward his target. He was about to strike the man when the figure spun around, brandishing his own blade.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that I didn't know someone may bring up an anti- magic field?" The Death Eater snarled as Rai. "So which pathetic Hogwarts professor are you?  
  
Rai chuckled in minor amusement at the stupidity of the man before him and suddenly he was glad for the abrupt downpour and his cloak. "That would be no business of yours. I am only here to keep you from entering the castle."  
  
Laughing cruelly, the wizard across from him shook his head. "We shall see. I would like to see how well you were instructed with those daggers of yours. Probably a crash course in it, am I right?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Bringing his daggers to the ready, Rai was the one to initiate the fight and automatically forced his opponent on the defensive. Their movements were precise and graceful from years of practice as blade met blade through the harsh weather. The brunette winced as his foe managed to nearly slice his stomach but silently he congratulated the other man. /Perhaps he is a better swordsman than I thought. These humans really can be fascinating creatures./ He barely dodged another blow and this brought his wavering attention back to the matter at hand. /He's good but I know I can beat him./ Catching a few more parries and attempts to break his defense, Rai finally found an opening. His enemy had brought his sword up high and he was about to bring it crashing down when Rai sent one dagger up to knock the attack astray and plunged the other deeply into the other's chest.  
  
Rai watched on coldly at the other's eyes widened behind the black mask in shock and the elf followed him down as the Death Eater collapsed onto his knees. Hastily he kicked aside the sword and slid his own blade out from the dying man's chest. Eyes locked with the dark gray orbs, Rai's curiosity overtook him and his reached out to remove the man's mask. It was with the revealing of the pale blonde hair and the aristocratic features that the brunette recognized his opponent. "Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Lucius laughed callously, followed by a coughing fit of blood. "Good to know I'm so famous. Now do I get to know who you are?"  
  
"Not quite. Not after everything you have done to Draco. You do not deserve to know the identity of your executioner." Rai murmured angrily, he had only too often heard the Slytherin speak of his father with a hateful tone in his voice and once he had asked him why he had despised his own parent so much; the conversation had not been pleasant.  
  
"'Parent? Lucius was never a father. Given he never beat me but a father still would not have let me see what I did. A father would never have willingly given over his son to Voldemort and have him subjected to torture.'"  
  
After that day, Rai had always despised Lucius, it was strange since he had never even met Draco's father but now that he had, he knew that his feelings were justified.  
  
"You would not deny me that right!" Lucius exclaimed, furious.  
  
Rai's wintry eyes hardened into unfeeling silver gems. "I would and I am. After all, there are no tears shed for a coward." One hand hovering over the Death Eater's forehead, the elf muttered a simple spell and in mere seconds, a shimmering globe was in his hand. Although before he could complete his enchantment, an aura surrounded Lucius' body and Rai watched with horror as he vanished. [2]  
  
/What the. . ./ Standing, the elven lord snarled in frustration as he realized what happened. Cleaning his daggers and replacing them in their sheaths on his back, Rai came a decision. /I suppose I should tell Aseale I'm returning to the castle for now./ Gaze darting about him, Rai sprinted quickly back into the cover of the trees, unaware of the two pairs of eyes that had witnessed the entire ordeal.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure Drac?" Harry asked worriedly, his emerald orbs following his boyfriend as Draco slumped into a nearby armchair.  
  
"I'm positive. That was my father. Not many people have hair like mine Harry." His silver eyes were fixed before him and even with the knowledge that his father had almost been slain Draco felt no sorrow. He smirked grimly at how many possibilities that could have been opened to him and the Slytherin hardly noticed the hour passing until the door to his and Harry's flat swung open.  
  
All three glanced up; Derek from where he was rubbing his sore neck since he had only been released from the stupefication spell a few minutes before. Upon first sight of a thoroughly drenched elf, the wizards were shocked but gradually that ebbed away to delight and suddenly Rai found himself the subject to several hugs and words of concern. "I am fine. Trust me. I had only come to deliver some news to Draco and if you do not mind I should like to remain the night."  
  
"Of course not and I think I already know what you want to tell me Rai. Harry and I saw the whole thing from the window." Draco answered, taking the soaked cloaked and casting a drying spell on it.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry bustled about in the kitchen, preparing tea while Derek held on tightly to his newly returned lover.  
  
"Are you alright with what happened Draco?" Rai asked softly from where he was now sitting pressed against Derek and trying to convince his fussing boyfriend, who insisted on running an inspection on him to make sure that he was not hurt in the slightest way, that he was well.  
  
Draco slowly nodded. "Although I would have preferred if you had actually completed the task. What happened?"  
  
The elf's lips twisted into a sneer. "Voldemort happened. I would gather that my anti-magic spell had worn off near the end of the duel and Voldemort interfered before I could fully kill Lucius."  
  
"He would save his favorite pet." The platinum-haired Slytherin spat out in anger. "Although I highly doubt even Lucius got out of his failure without repercussion."  
  
"True." Rai smiled gratefully as Harry entered the living room and handed him a steaming mug of tea. "Thank you Harry. So how did everything go while I was gone?"  
  
"Well, none of us got any sleep all night and Asgaroth over there," Draco drawled teasingly, "was hyperventilating and going through a full blown panic attack when he finally realized that you really had left. Harry had to stupefy him to keep him from chasing after you."  
  
Rai raised one fine eyebrow and twisted around in the arms that held him to look up into Derek's flushed features. "They had to stupefy you Derek?"  
  
If possible the cobalt-eyed seventh year turned an even brighter shade of red. "I was worried about you and I couldn't very well leave you out there by yourself."  
  
Sighing, the elf shook his head, giving Derek a small peck on his lips. "I'm really touched that you do worry about me so but that would not have been a wise decision. Besides, I know the Forbidden Forest better than my own hand and I have been protecting it like this for many years." Rai suddenly chuckled, his eyes dancing with mirth and love. "You are just too amorous for your own good sometimes Derek but I do love you for it."  
  
Derek lightly kissed the tip of Rai's nose before burying his face in the elf's neck where his throat met shoulder. All four sat in silence then, both couples holding each other as their minds traced back to the impending doom encasing them. However, after only ten short minutes, Rai was the one to interrupt the silence. "I suppose I should be leaving then."  
  
"What?" The arms about the brunette's waist tightened dramatically and there came a low growl from Derek.  
  
Rai sighed. "Relax Derek. I am only going to see Lord Dumbledore. I must tell him of what occurred in the forest."  
  
"Then we'll come with you." The seventh year Slytherin replied, not all too fond of losing sight of his lover at the moment.  
  
"But-"  
  
To the couple's surprise, Harry was the one to cut off Rai's protest. "Derek's right Rai. We should be able to know what's going on as well. I mean, considering we are the ones this is happening to."  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"Oh come on Maxwell." Draco drawled, sounding every bit the Slytherin he was before he and the others had become friends. "It really isn't fair that we can't know what's going on. Plus, if we did it would just make it easier to do our own part to protect ourselves."  
  
Biting his lip in thought, Rai studied the three pair of determined eyes that were locked with his and with a final breath of surrender, the elf nodded. "Fine. Then let's hurry."  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
1. For all those that have read the Dark Elf Trilogy you will know who Mielikki it. For all of those that have not she is the goddess of nature and her symbol is the unicorn. Therefore I thought it was appropriate to incorporate her in this series and have her as the deity of the unicorns.  
  
2. Can't very well let the bastard die since I sorta need him for Summer Break to make sense. Twists are fun aren't they?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter eleven. This is by far the longest fic I've ever written. I hope this is okay. Please review and thanks to everyone that have read it this far. 


End file.
